Les styles qui prennent place
by MattiewS-Fate
Summary: Un groupe d'étudiants qu'on nommais Akatsuki  À quelques exceptions prêt  sont le groupe qu'on n'a pas envie d'approché , il se drogue , il se batte , il se charme , rien ne leur résiste.  Résumer à chier mais a lire conseil . Couple : Plusieurs a voir.
1. Chapter 1

Les styles qui prennent place

Résumé : Un groupe redouté de l'école de Konoha petite ville du japon que l'ont apellais Akatsuki (A quelque exception prête) se font connaitre par diverse membre et raison. Lorsque les ennuies commence qu'arriveront t-ils a se groupe ?

Couple : Sasuke/Itachi , Pain/Konan , Itachi/Deidara (A revoir) , Kisame/Itachi , Mangetsu/Karin , Deidara/Tobi , Shisui/Gaara , Sasori/Kakuzu , Hidan/Kakuzu , Hidan/Deidara (A revoir)

Cela ne fesait que quelque jours que l'école étais commencé et tout le monde redoutais déjà le ''clan des choses'' comme il l'appelais. Constitué de Itachi Uchiha 18 ans , Sasuke Uchiha 13 ans , Kisame Hoshigake 19 ans , Deidara 16 ans , Tobi alias Madara Uchiha 19 ans , Pain 18 ans , Sasori 16 ans , Hidan 19 ans , Zetsu 18 ans , Kakuzu 19 ans , Suigetsu 16 ans , Juugo 19 ans , Karin 17 ans , Mangetsu 19 (Le nii-san de Suigetsu dans le vrai manga) , Shisui 19 ans , Konan 17 ans , Gaara 13 ans.

Voilà une bref description des personnages que vous suivrai tout au long de cette histoire.

Itachi Uchiha : Le gothique sans sentiments qui garde sont frère a ses cotés qui adore sécher les courts et se faire renvoyé. Il adore provoqué.

Sasuke Uchiha : Le cadet Uchiha , le ''emo'' bagarreur , il suit les traces de sont ainé , sont plus grand ennemie ? Naruto Uzumaki.

Shisui Uchiha : Cousin d'Itachi et de Sasuke. Il est le meilleur ami de Itachi celui qui opte pour un petit verre même en classe toujours prêt a faire la fête peu importe l'endroit le moment et l'endroit ou il est.

Tobi (Madara Uchiha) : Le coin de service , il est aussi un membre Uchiha mais bon , ce qu'il aime ? les Tobi-Calin même au inconnu ! une vrai plaie se mec. Aussi le dealer d'Akatsuki. Il adore ses verre de contact rouge sang (Quel barje).

Kisame Hoshigake : Le sportif fils a papa qui fait la fête nuit et jour , pour qui les lois ne sont pas interdite mais simplement écrite pour faire jolie sur une feuille. Sont truc c'est le football (Américain) vus qu'il est costaux et grand.

Deidara : Le blondinet de service qui pose des questions sur tout et rien , et qui est surtout toujours paré a s'allumé un joint. Ce n'est pas le plus intelligent mais bon c'est notre Dei. Ce qu'il adore ? Itachi !

Sasori : Le relax et l'intello. Il adore rapporté les réponses a ses amis.

Hidan : Le cool et le populaire qui est toujours renvoyé et qui change de fille à chaque jour. Celui qu'on s'amuse a apeller l'éternel (Ouais mon oeil) okay qu'on s'amuse a apellé l'éternel baiseur.

Zetsu : La double personnalité il adore les plantes et l'herbe oui celle qui donne les yeux rouges.

Kakuzu : Le bodyguard si fièrement dit de Hidan. Il est plus souvent partie que en courts (Il suit Hidan donc).

Mangetsu : L'ainé de Suigetsu , il excelle dans les sports aquatiques mais sinon il est nulle. Il ne manque jamais une occasion d'arriver les yeux d'un rouge éclatant (Décourageant)

Suigetsu : Le cadet qui lui comme sont grand frère excelle dans les sports aquatique , il est plûtot le mouton du groupe et de sont frère mais en plus excité et et plus excitant.

Juugo : Le très grand Juugo , le second sportif du groupe celui-ci est plutôt calme et joue tout comme Kisame au football (Toujours américain). Il est beaucoup moin fortuner que le reste du groupe alors il souhaite avoir une bourse d'étude en sport pour réussir.

Karin : La fifille complètement accro au cadet Uchiha elle le trouve trop kawaii elle essaie de l'avoir mais quand le ''nii-san'' est dans les parages fait attention Karin ta aucune chance.

Konan : The party girl elle adore s'amuser , faire de l'origami avec ses devoirs , elle est plutôt controlé pas trop d'excès. La psy du groupe.

Gaara : Cousin éloigner de Sasori dans le clan ''emo'' il est froid , distant mais en groupe il est tête forte , il est un bonne élément qui fait que les gens les redouttes.

Et enfin ! Pain : Le chef , il a le don de tout controler il est plutôt calme masi tout de meme fêtard , il a du caractère quand quelque chose ne fait pas sont affaire. Il s'occupe plus des ''trips'' qu'ils ont que de se copine Konan.

POV Itachi

*J'étais assied à un banc long dans l'école et j'attendais la cloche de fin de court qui retentit presque aussitôt je vit mon cadet et t'attrapas pour t'assoir entre mes jambes*

Itachi : Allo beauté

Sasuke : Yo Nii-san

Itachi : Puit se court ?

Sasuke : Long ... très long *tu soupiras* tu fesait quoi ?

Itachi : Je t'attendais , pour sa *Je kidnappas tes lèvres , tu y repondit avec appétit , les autres nous devisageait mais je m'en foutais , j'alla chercher ta langue , tu me la donna et je jouas avec celle-ci avec tant de plaisir , tu y mit fin lorsque tu manqua d'air*

Sasuke : Tu skipp l'après-midi aussi ?

Itachi : Ouais tu veut venir j'temmenerai avec moi en auto

Sasuke : Mmm interessant on iras au stade de foot voir Juugo et Kisame ?

Itachi : Je pensais plus dans un endroit privé ou on pourrais ... *Murmure et caresse tes hanches*

Sasuke : Tu sais que j'suis pas encore pret nii-san ...

Itachi : Desoler nii-kun ... oui si tu veut on iras au stade

*Hidan arrive et s'assied contre la rampe du banc*

Hidan : Yo les amoureux

Sasuke : Yo Hidan

Itachi : Yo tu viens d'arriver ?

Hidan : Yeah ! Belle blonde grosse poitrine

Sasuke & Itachi : Comme d'hab

Hidan : Tu sèche l'aprèm Ita ?

Itachi : Oui j'vais au stade voir Kisame et Juugo s'entrainé

Hidan : Ta de l'herbe ?

Itachi : Ouais j'vais finir mon stock avec Sasuke

Sasuke : La pipe ou au joint ?

Itachi : Joint

Hidan : Ok j'irai vous rejoindre au parking.

Sasuke : J'vais porter mes livres

Itachi : Ok fait vite

*Tu partie*

Hidan : Tes parents sont partie en voyage d'affaire ?

Itachi : Ouais

Hidan : Une fête ?

Itachi : Non j'essaie de convaincre Sasuke...

Hidan : Il est toujours pas pret ?

Itachi : Non *soupir*

Hidan : C'est entrainement torse nue au football aujourd'hui attend toi a se que Kisame vienne te voir

Itachi : Évidemment

*Tu revint et prit ma main*

Itachi : Ouais

Hidan : A tentôt les amoureux

*Je t'emmena à l'auto et partie dans le parking du stade , rendu la je me placas pour etre face, tu me donna mon sac je l'ouvrit et chercha mon papier a rouler et mon pot , je roula 3 joint et alluma le premier*

Sasuke : Les parents sont partie ?

Itachi : Ouais *Te passe le joint , tu le prit et fuma*

*Un autre voiture arriva la musique a fond , c'étais Hidan avec sa Camaro rouge avec des rayures noir , il ouvra sa fenêtre et me regarda*

Hidan : Tu m'en refil un ? *Lui tire un joint et il l'alluma , les joueurs et foot arrivèrent sur le terrain torse nue , je regarda Kisame et Juugo , leur casque dans une main , le bas de l'équipement et torse nue je bavais littéralement et bavais*

Hidan : Arrête de baver Ita

Itachi : Ta geule Hidan

Sasuke : Hn

*L'entrainement commencas , au bout d'un moment Kisame regardais dans notre direction et vint en sautant la cloture et se pencha a ma fenêtre le torse finnement suintant de sueur*

Kisame : Yop 'Tachi sa va beau gosse ?

Itachi : Ouais toi ?

Kisame : Ouais tes venue matter ?

Itachi : Non pas trop j'ai du weed a finir

Kisame : Nice *Je lui passe le joint , il fume et me le rend en m'ébouriffant les cheveux*

Itachi : A+ Kisame

Kisame : A+ mes incestueux préféré , et ma beauté des iles passionée

*Il repartie sur le terrain , Hidan me regarda*

Hidan : Il a un oeil sur toi

Itachi : Pas interesser , tu sais y'ia que Sasuke pour moi

Sasuke : Tu la jamais encore dit Nii-san

Itachi : Sasuke je t'aime plus que tout , je croit que tu le sais déja sa non ? Sinon je serais pas avec toi.

Sasuke : Tu m'aime vraiment ? *Les yeux tout brilliant je voyais que tu étais au comble du bonheur que par ses deux petit mots*

*Tu sourit , prit place sur moi et m'embrassa avec une tel passion et une tel envie , je caressais tes hanches et ton dos en répondant a ton baisé. Tu rendit celui-ci plus passionner , ta la jouais avec la mienne , tu jeta un coups d'oeil a Hidan et remonta la fenêtre teinté de ma mustang GT a rayure bleu royale. Tu roula des hanches en bécottant mon coup avec sensualité*

Itachi : J'étais sur que t'étais pas pret

Sasuke : J'ai changé d'idée

Itachi : La banquette arrière ?

Sasuke : Okay *J'ouvris la portière , tu d'ébarqua et alla derrière j'alla passer ma tête à la fenêtre de Hidan*

Itachi : Ta une capote ?

Hidan : Ouais pourquoi ?

Itachi : Tu m'en refil une ?

Hidan : Oh le grand jour avec un grand D

Itachi : D ?

Hidan : Dépucelage d'Uchiha

*Soupir , il me donna la capote et je vint te rejoindre sur la banquette quand je te trouva je te vit coucher nue deux doigts dans l'anus déja préparé marquant ton impatiente*

Sasuke : Mmm 'Tachi j'suis pret *J'entras dans l'auto et ferma la porte , enlevant rapidement mes vêtements , et brisa l'embalage du condom entre mes dents , et le déroula sur mon sexe déja bien dur*

Itachi : Tes prêt ?

Sasuke : Oh oui ! *Tu retiras tes doigts , je prit de lubrifiant dans le coffre a gant et en étalla sur mon membre protéger. Je m'entendis au dessus de toi et glissa en toi doucement , tu laissa glissé un leger gemissement de plaisir et de douleur confondu , tandis que moi je ralais sous ton étroitesse*

Itachi : Ahhh ! Tes étroits ... *Gémit de plaisir* sa va nii-kun ?

Sasuke : Oui trop bien

*Je donna de léger coup de rein au plus profond de toi et frolas ta prostate tu te cambras et hurla de plaisir en te crispant légèrement , a mon tour je criais de plaisir. Cris que j'essayais d'étouffer pour ne pas trop me faire entendre*

Sasuke : AH ! AHH ! AHHHH ! Niii-san ... nii-san ahhh !

Itachi : Mmm ... Nii-kun

*J'alla plus vite et plus fort nos cris étais en parfaite osmose , je rentrais et sortais visant ta prostate a tout les coup , tu hurla de plaisir , je gémissais. Je débuta des caresses sur l'ensemble de ton corps , tandis que d'une main tu griffas ma nuque*

Sasuke : Niii-san ... ahhh ... je vais ... je vais...

*Tu n'eut meme pas eu le temps de finir ta phrase que tu éjacula sur ton ventre d'un profond râlement de plaisir , j'éjaculas a mon tour et me mit a bécotter ton coup avec une infinie tendresse , et me retiras une fois que tu étais plus détendu. Je retiras la capote et la tiras a l'extérieur de l'auto*

Itachi : C'étais trop bien *Me couche et te couche sur moi*

Sasuke : Oui trop bien *Tu ronronna*

*A peine que les secondes s'étais écouler que j'entrepris de m'habillé*

Sasuke : Déja ?

Itachi : Si tu veut en rentrant on iras prendre une bonne douche tout les deux ensembles et on iras dormir nue coller l'un a l'autre , sa te plairais ?

Sasuke : Oh oui nii-san *Tu t'habilla en vitesse et prit place en avant , j'alla prendre place au niveaux conducteur , j'ouvrit ma fenêtre pour faire airée l'auto et je vis Hidan nous devisagé*

Hidan : C'étais bien ?

Itachi : Mmm parfait

Sasuke : Intense

*Kisame sautas la clotûre et s'approchas*

Kisame : 'Tachi tu pourrais venir me porter a la maison ? Ma caisse est au garage

Itachi : Ouais , Sasuke tu va derrière ?

Sasuke : Ouais *Tu alla t'installer derrière et Kisame prit place en avant et alluma le dernier joint et te le passe tu fuma et me le donna ainsi de suite , je démarra ma bagniole et partie en direction de la maison de Kisame avec la chanson Smell Like Teen Spirit de nirvana remix le volume au maximum (La chanson de drogué par excellance) Je m'arrêta face a la demeure Hoshigake et tika le joint par la fenêtre*

Kisame : Tu m'apelle si tu change d'idée pour la petite fête Ita ?

Itachi : Ouais !

Kisame : A+ vous deux *Il descendit et tu prit place pret de moi , je démarra à toute vitesse une clope a la bouche une fois a la maison je jetta la clope et gaara la voiture on descendit et fila a la douche et ensuite j'alla préparé le souper on mangeas en se fesant du pied sous la table et des petits bisou mais rien de plus , et monta dans mon lit douillet et chaud se caliner nue à nue.*

Lendemain Matin 12:30

*Je me réveilla et m'alluma une clope , et alla préparé le ''dejeuner'' , tu te réveilla quelque instant plutard et vint prendre ma cigarette*

Sasuke : Mange quoi se matin ?

Itachi : Onigiri

Sasuke : Mmm on fait quoi aujourd'hui ?

Itachi : On fume du H avec ma pieuvre

Sasuke : D'acc tu veut que j'apelle Tobi ?

Itachi : Ouais

*Tu appellas Tobi avec mon iphone*

Tobi : Yo Ita tu veut quoi ?

Sasuke : C'est Sasuke ...

Tobi : Alors tu veut quoi ?

Sasuke : Du H *Je murmura le nombre* Pour 50$

Tobi : Dacc j'arrive dans une 20 ene de minutes

Sasuke : Viens fumer avec nous

Tobi : C'est sur aller a+

Sasuke : A toute *Ecrase la clope et vien me caliner dans le dos en remettant mon iphone a sa place*

*Quelque minutes plutard j'alla ouvrir pendant que tu mangeait tes onigiri et vit a mon plus grand découragement Kisame , Dei et Tobi*

Itachi : Tobi ...

Tobi : Coucou vieux je sais tu voulais pas mais il sont arriver à la piaule en improviste ...

Kisame : Hey sweetheart (Jolie coeur)

Deidara : Allo Ita *.*

Itachi : Yop *Les laisses entré , ils rentrent et Tobi me passa mon stock je le paya. Tu arriva et installa la pieuvre à 5 branches*

Deidara : C'est quoi sa ?

Kisame : La pieuvre d'Itachi de la vrai bombe

Tobi : Yeah la pieuvre a 5 branches c'est votre jour de chance les amis

*Je te tiras le H , tu l'installa et en mit au bout de la pieuvre , Tobi , Kisame , Dei et Sasuke et moi prit un bout en bouche et j'alla allumer au dessus et on fumas non sans s'étouffer pour les non habitués*

Kisame : Ahh trop bien

Tobi : La pieuvre d'Itachi c'est la best

Deidara *S'étouffe encore* : Ouais

*Toi et moi finis par se coucher au sol*

Sasuke : Mmm

Tobi : Un party ?

Kisame : Mmm sa serais vraiment cool ! *Stone*

Deidara : Juugo a la maison pour lui aujourd'hui

Tobi : Ses parents sont déjà partie au bar ?

Kisame : C'est sur ou tu veut qu'il aille ?

Deidara : Faire un party la dedans pas sur que la maison va tenir c'est un vrai trou a rat

Kisame : Mes parents partent demain sa pourrais le faire

Deidara : Donc party demain chez Kisame

Kisame : Si mes incestueux préféré vienne ouais ...

Tobi : Stp Ita ... *Il me fit les yeux doux*

*Je te regarda*

Itachi : Si toi tu veut moi je veut bien ...

Sasuke : Ouais si tu veut ...

*Je vint prendre tes levres doucement , tu y repondit , japprofondis longuement , tu vint chercher ma langue et je m'amusa avec ta langue longuement et caressa ton coup tu frisonna et mit fin au baiser*

Kisame : Wow ... les mecs jcroit que j'suis bander ...

*Tobi et Deidara regardèrent Kisame longuement*

Deidara : O_O Quoi qu'il a raison la ...

Tobi : J'ai honte mais j'suis daccord O_O

*Je regarda le groupe en souriant*

Itachi : Quoi vous avez jamais vus sa deux mecs s'embrasser vous êtes bizzard ...

Sasuke : Alors on fait quoi aujourd'hui nii-san *Tu caressant mon torse du bout des doigts et mordillas le coin de ta levre*

Itachi : Mmm ... Relax devant la télé et un bon film en fumant du H ?

Tobi : Sa semble une bonne idée

Kisame : Idem

Deidara : Euhh quoi ? *Il jouais a compter les tuiles du plancher*

Tobi : Un film a la télé *Il tappa le derriere de la tête de Deidara et s'appuya la dos au divan , suivis de Kisame et Dei , j'alla prendre place sur le sofa et t'installa sur moi , pendant un long moment on écoutas Twilight hésitation mais rapidement on commencais a roupiller*

Kisame : C'est vraiment vraiment vraiment barbant comme film

Deidara : Non c'est trop cute *.*

Tobi : Trop con ...

Itachi : Vraiment ...

Sasuke : Hn

*La sonnerie du téléphone retentit je me levas et alla répondre*

Itachi : Demeure Uchiha , Itachi a l'appareil ...

Mikoto : Allo mon chérie sa va ?

Itachi : Ouais ... euhh toi ?

Mikoto : Tout se passe bien ?

Itachi : Oui vous revenez quand ?

Mikoto : Dans 2 ou 3 jours ton frère va bien ?

Itachi : Oui il dort toujours ...

Mikoto : Oh ... il est épuiser pauvre choux ...

*Tobi arriva dans la cuisine*

Tobi : Ita jpeut te prendre quelque chose a boire ?

Itachi : Ouais sert toi ...

Mikoto : Y'ia du monde a la maison ?

Itachi : Oui Tobi , Kisame et Deidara rien de plus maman

Mikoto : Ah d'accord ^^ Passe leur le bonjour de ma part ...

Itachi : Oui maman ...

Mikoto : Embrasse ton frère pour moi et passe une bonne journée

Itachi : Toi aussi maman ...

Mikoto : Bye je taime

Itachi : Moi aussi bye *Raccroche et regarde Tobi*

Tobi : Mikoto ?

Itachi : Oui , elle vous passent le bonjour ...

Tobi : Ah je l'aime ta maman

Itachi : Oui tu l'aime pour les petit gateaux *Rigole*

Tobi : Il sont trop bon surtout quand je fume...

Itachi : J'avoue

Kisame : 'Tachi ? *Il arriva dans le cadre de porte de cuisine et appuyas ses bras sur chaque mur du cadre nous laissa decouvrir la base de sont ventre qui etais bien muscler*

Itachi : Oui *Me tourne face a lui et regarde* Ahh ... oui Kisa ... kisame ? *Bégaille un peu*

Kisame : Je peut roulé un joint ?

Itachi : O ... oui Kisame *Il sourit en voyant surement ma tronche quand je bégaille et partie s'atisfait*

Tobi : Tu aimerais bien te le faire en ?

Itachi : Non dit pas de connerie voyons y'ia que Sasuke pour moi et tu le sais bien

Tobi : Le party de demain je suis sur que Kisame manqueras pas une occasion pour te sauté sur le bouche

Itachi : Voyons Kisame est hétéro , meme si on a jamais vus ses copines *Regarde Tobi* Et si il fait sa je le laisserai pas faire.

Tobi : Tes sur a te voir bégaillé sont nom ahh ... oui kisa ... kisame *Il m'émita se que je détesta au plus haut point , je partie dans le sallon et viens massoir dans ton dos et je te serras contre moi*

Sasuke : Hey nii-san sa va ?

Itachi : Ouais t'inquiète tu me manquais *Me met a te bécotté le coup*

Sasuke : Nii-san *Murmure*

Itachi : T'inquiète j'irai pas plus loin j'veut simplement te bécotté.

*Tu te tait et fuma , quand tu arriva pour me passer le joint , je déclina l'offre et regarda ton coup comme fixé*

Deidara : Y'ia quelque chose qui va pas Itachi ?

*Fait un leger non de la tête , tobi revint avec un verre de jus*

Tobi : Dei si tu veut savoir viens ...

*Deidara se levas et suivis tobi dans la cuisine*

Tobi : Il ... pense a Kisame ...

Deidara : Pas étonnant , vus que Kisame est la

Tobi : Non il pense a Kisame et j'ai comme fait une gaffe en lui disant que demain Kisame manquerais pas une occasion de lui sauté sur la bouche

Deidara : QUOI ! TES CONS TA PAS FAIT SA !

Tobi : TA GEULE !

Deidara : Désolé... Mais la maintenant Itachi voudras plus aller au Party et Kisame va l'annulé et y'auras plus de party Tobi plus de party !

*Tobi mit sa main devant la bouche de dei et la tint*

Tobi : Ta geule dei daccord .. on va essayé de convaincre Itachi

Deidara : IL voudras plus !

Tobi : Pas si on fait qu'il se croise pas du party demain ...

Deidara : Et que Itachi boivent pas une goute ...

Tobi : Il faut quand même qu'il s'amuse le pauvre.

Deidara : Et Sasuke comment on va faire il seras surement toujours avec Itachi

Tobi : Justement Kisame embrasserais jamais Itachi si Sasuke est avec lui meme si Sasuke a 13 ans ... il est pas si faible qu'il en a lair.

Deidara : C'est quand meme Kisame , sa m'étonnerais qu'un goss de 13 ans

Tobi : Ouais ... j'avoue ...

Deidara : Tu croit qu'ils ... s'embrasseront ?

Tobi : C'est pas sa qui m'inquiète c'est Sasuke qui va m'inquiété si sa arrive ... après tout Itachi l'aime vraiment et Sasuke aime vraiment Itachi aussi ...

Deidara : On verras a sa demain *Il ramena Tobi dans le salon et fit comme si de rien n'étais avec un grand sourir*

Kisame : J'ai l'impression que sa me concerne ...

Tobi & Deidara : Mais non ! Voyons *Ils rigolèrent en choeur*

Kisame : Troublant ... Vraiment les mecs vous me troublé quand vous faites sa ...

Tobi & Deidara : De quoi tu parle on fait rien ? *Ils rigolèrent cette fois de mal-aise*

Kisame : Rire comme sa comme des cons et surtout parlé en meme temps ...

Itachi : Les mecs arrêter vous êtes vraiment pas suptile ...

Sasuke : Il cache quelque chose nii-san ?

Itachi : Non rien il sont juste trop con !

*Tu les regardas d'un air froid et mécontant signe que toi aussi tu voulais savoir se qui se tramais*

Tobi : Bon aller c'est l'heure pour nous *Il regarda l'heure il n'étais que 7 heures alors que normalement il partirais vers les minuit , un heure du matin ...*

Kisame : Déjà mais on commencais juste a s'amuser

Tobi : Ta un party a préparer demain toi et nous on va se reposer et on va laissé les deux amoureux ensembles ..

Kisame : Dommage ...

Tobi : Aller *Ils nous remercièrent et partie*

Fin du premier chapitre

Prochain chapitre : Le Party qui tombe au vinaigre ...

(Délire des personnages)

Kisame : YEAHH ! j'vais embrasser 'Tachi muhahaha Deidara dans les dents.

Deidara *Boude* : Hn

Sasuke : Y'ia un droit d'auteur sur le Hn. C'est strictement réserver au Uchiha Hn !

Itachi : Fait quelque chose ou je l'est tue ! *.*

Auteur : Mmm t'inquiète 'Tachi tu va juste etre trop saoul

Tobi : Je sent qu'un Lemon ou une Lime se prépare

Auteur : Je suis pas si sadique *Rigolade sadique*

Kisame : Sa serais cool une petite fête thématique ^^ Je sais pas moi année 70's

Auteur : Gniak ... J'te voit mal avec un affro Kisame ...

Kisame : Dommage *Part habillé en patte d'éléphant jaune avec des motifs a poid vert fluo , et un chandail ouvert en V dans le même couleur c'est petit lunette ronde et sont affro et ses bottes a talon de 14 pouces*

Auteur : On va faire comme si j'avais jamais vus sa au paravant O_O''

Deidara : O_\\

Itachi : O_O''''' WTF ?

Tobi : (O)

Hidan : Muhahaha

Zetsu : (.O_|_O.)

Pain O:_:O

Gaara : *Aucune réaction*

Sasuke : O_O''' Hn

Suigetsu : *Fond en eau*

Mangetsu : *Rit*

Juugo : Pit pit

Karin : Origami power ... *Regarde Kisame* DUH ?

Shisui : O_O'''' WTF ?


	2. Chapter 2

Les styles qui prennent place

Chapitre 2 : Un Party qui tombe au vinaigre

Résumé : Un groupe redouté de l'école de Konoha petite ville du japon que l'ont apellais Akatsuki (A quelque exception prête) se font connaitre par diverse membre et raison. Lorsque les ennuies commence qu'arriveront t-ils a se groupe ?

Couple : Sasuke/Itachi , Pain/Konan , Itachi/Deidara (A revoir) , Kisame/Itachi , Mangetsu/Karin , Deidara/Tobi , Shisui/Gaara , Sasori/Kakuzu , Hidan/Kakuzu , Hidan/Deidara (A revoir)

Précédement vus :

Deidara : Et que Itachi boivent pas une goute ...

Tobi : Il faut quand même qu'il s'amuse le pauvre.

Deidara : Et Sasuke comment on va faire il seras surement toujours avec Itachi

Tobi : Justement Kisame embrasserais jamais Itachi si Sasuke est avec lui meme si Sasuke a 13 ans ... il est pas si faible qu'il en a lair.

Deidara : C'est quand meme Kisame , sa m'étonnerais qu'un goss de 13 ans

Tobi : Ouais ... j'avoue ...

Deidara : Tu croit qu'ils ... s'embrasseront ?

Tobi : C'est pas sa qui m'inquiète c'est Sasuke qui va m'inquiété si sa arrive ... après tout Itachi l'aime vraiment et Sasuke aime vraiment Itachi aussi ...

Deidara : On verras a sa demain *Il ramena Tobi dans le salon et fit comme si de rien n'étais avec un grand sourir*

Kisame : J'ai l'impression que sa me concerne ...

Tobi & Deidara : Mais non ! Voyons *Ils rigolèrent en choeur*

Kisame : Troublant ... Vraiment les mecs vous me troublé quand vous faites sa ...

Tobi & Deidara : De quoi tu parle on fait rien ? *Ils rigolèrent cette fois de mal-aise*

Kisame : Rire comme sa comme des cons et surtout parlé en meme temps ...

Itachi : Les mecs arrêter vous êtes vraiment pas suptile ...

Sasuke : Il cache quelque chose nii-san ?

Itachi : Non rien il sont juste trop con !

*Tu les regardas d'un air froid et mécontant signe que toi aussi tu voulais savoir se qui se tramais*

Tobi : Bon aller c'est l'heure pour nous *Il regarda l'heure il n'étais que 7 heures alors que normalement il partirais vers les minuit , un heure du matin ...*

Kisame : Déjà mais on commencais juste a s'amuser

Tobi : Ta un party a préparer demain toi et nous on va se reposer et on va laissé les deux amoureux ensembles ..

Kisame : Dommage ...

Tobi : Aller *Ils nous remercièrent et partie*

*Le ledemain après midi 2 heures avant le Party a la demeure Hoshigake*

POV Itachi

*Mon petit frère appuyer sur la panier d'épicerie un air lasse sur le visage , et moi qui remplissais le panier d'alcool.*

Sasuke : Ta bientôt finis Nii-san ?

Itachi : Mais oui , mais oui !

Sasuke : Tu prend l'argent de ta bagniole pour sa ?

Itachi : Un peu mais seulement pour la came.

Sasuke : J'ai pas envie d'aller a se party

Itachi : Ah mais pourquoi ?

Sasuke : Naruto y seras surement comme c'est un openhouse (Tout le monde peu venir) , et tu sais que je suis pas capable de le supporter plus de 20 secondes.

Itachi : Tu veut que j'apelle Kisame pour dire que si Naruto viens on y va pas ?

Sasuke : Prive toi pas de ta soirée pour sa , va y moi j'aurai qu'a rester a la maison

Itachi : Jy vais pas si tu vien pas nii-kun

Sasuke : Tu sais que Je t'aime toi ? *Sourit et viens passer ses bras a mon coup tandis que je passe mes bras a ses hanches légèrement dénuder (Parce qu'il a les bras levé) et je vint déposer un délicat baiser a ses si douces lèvres de pré-ado*

Itachi : Et tu sais que je t'aime aussi *Murmure a ses lèvres en glissant un léger sourire doux et simple , tu te détacha de moi et retourna a l'arrière du panier cette fois un peu moin lasse , tandis qu'on se dirigeas a la caisse , je dechargeas le panier*

Sasuke *Tu t'approcha de mon oreille* : Tu pourrais m'acheter des clopes ?

Itachi : Okay *Tu paya et a la sortie on chargeas les sacs et je sortie ton paquet de clope et un briquet et te le tandis tu le prit les déballas de tes fins doigts et porta a tes lèvres une cigarette geste simple mais très sexy selon moi , tu inclinas la tête sur le devant légèrement et alluma ta clope quand tu te relevas la tete tu tasse une mèches de cheveux de ta main se qui me fit presque avoir une érection complète je sourrit et m'alluma aussi une clope de geste simple et ferma la coffre avant d'aller a l'intérieur de la voiture , dans le but de me rendre chez Tobi. Se que l'ont fit dans les 20 enes de minutes suivante , il nous acceuillas torse nue avec ses lentilles rouge vif un joint au coin des lèvres*

Tobi : Entrez

*On entras et il sortie le stock avant de rouler un deuxième joint et de me le donné , je l'alluma et le regarda*

Tobi : Prêt pour faire la fête les Uchiha ?

Itachi : A vrai dire ... On sais pas si on va y aller

Tobi : Mais pourquoi ?

Itachi : Naruto ...

Tobi : Ta apeller Kisame ?

Itachi : Pas encore ...

*Tu restas silencieux tout le long jusqu'au bout d'un moment ou je me décida a prendre mon cellulaire et d'apeller Kisame , tu m'arrêtas et me regarda*

Sasuke : C'est pas nécessaire Nii-san

Itachi : Je veut pas qu'il ait de la merde chez Kisame et je veut pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose

Sasuke : Je suis plus fort que lui ...

Tobi : Je croit que tu devrais écouter Itachi , Sasuke ...

Sasuke : Mais

Itachi : Pas de mais *A l'autre bout du fil on pouvais entendre un Ouais ?*

Kisame : Yo y'a kk1 ?

Itachi : Ouais ... euhh , si Naruto viens , nous on viens pas ...

Kisame : Si tu veut je m'en occupe tout de suite comme sa sa seras regler ...

Itachi : Sa serais mieux si tu veut pas avoir les flics pour une bataille d'ado.

Kisame : Et nous deux on sais comment sa peu finir les batailles d'ado.

Itachi : Ouais *Je rigolas légèrement*

Kisame : C'est bon je m'en occupe.

Itachi : Yo

Kisame : Yo bébé ! *Il raccrocha je résentie un léger malaise a l'entente du mot ''bébé'' et puit raccrocha*

Tobi : Tout va bien alors ?

Itachi : Ouais *Murmure*

Sasuke : Nii-san ?

Itachi : Oui sa va Sasuke *Te regarde et t'embrasse du bout des lèvres*

Tobi : Itachi tu doit pas boire trop se soir ...

Itachi : T'inquiète si je suis trop saoul je prend pas ma bagniole je voudrais pas a cose d'un accident tué Sasuke *Je te vit déglutir légèrement*

Tobi : Si vous avez besoin d'aide pour le retour a la maison je risque pas de boire alors ... je serai la , moi et Deidara on a des trucs a faire.

Itachi : Quel genre de truc ?

Tobi : Surveiller un beau mec *Comme je le voyais mentir je ne dit rien sachant bien qu'il ne me dirais rien même si je le suppliais*

Sasuke : Hey , on serais mieux de se mettre en chemin il reste que 30 minutes et se rendre chez Kisame prend au moin ... 15 minutes ...

Tobi : Bon Itachi prend s'ke tu veut aujourd'hui c'est gratuit moi je vais m'habiller

Itachi : Duhh non ... c'est jamais gratuit *Depose un billet de 100$ et se sert de se que j'ai besoin pour 100$. Quelque minutes plutard on étais en chemin pour la maison de Kisame*

Sasuke : Je sent que sa va mal se passé ...

Itachi : Pourquoi tu dit sa ?

Sasuke : Toute la came la boisson , les mineurs qu'il y auras et disons que le quartier est asser surveiller *Montre une police au coin de la rue de chez Kisame*

Itachi : Tout va bien se passé si on se fait pas trop remarquer ...

Sasuke : Hn *Arriver la bas a a peine 10 minutes du début du Party on étais les premiers arriver la porte de chez Kisame étais ouverte , j'entras en debarquant nos sac de boisson et notre sac de came , Kisame nous vit arriver et me vola mes sac et alla les ranger il s'approcha de moi torse nue un jeans délavé et semi déchirer au niveaux des genou avec des fines chaises ornant le pantalon et me soulevas de terre et se mit a faire des bruits avec la peau de mon coup , il me relachas et me regarda*

Kisame : Héhé je commencais a me demander si mon cadavre allais venir *Il rigolas et te regarda*

Itachi : Duhh j'suis pas si blême

Kisame : Je parlais pas de toi *Rigole et te regarde*

Sasuke : Hn !

Kisame : Je rigolais *Ils nous emmenas dans la cuisine et tout étais installer des barils de bière plein et des lignes de RedBull (Une sorte de speed) et des lignes de toute sorte du genre de la Coke*

Itachi : O_O'' Comment ta reussi a te procuré d'la coke ?

Kisame : Duhh j'suis Kisame quand même je fait passé se que je veut a ses stupides douane.

Sasuke : Hn ... ouais mon cul *Murmure*

Itachi : Sasuke *Tu levas la tête verre moi surpris que j'est entendu*

Sasuke : Pardon nii-san

Kisame : Bon bon bon ... J'ai regler le problème de Naruto *Deux body guard arriva dans la cuisine avec une liste de personne indésirable , je l'est regardais , il étais presque aussi grand que Kisame et presque aussi costaux*

Itachi : Wow O_O'' Sa se voit que ta du fric toi !

Kisame : Sa c'est rien *Nous emmenes dans le salon et nous montre la piste de dance qui étais anciennement sous la tapis atroce et un podium pour le Dj et deux enormes système de son qui avais environ je sais pas moi 2500 watt de son*

Itachi : O_O

Sasuke : Ouais fils a papa *Murmure encore*

Itachi : Sasuke !

Sasuke : Pardon ...

Kisame : Ouais j'avoue c'est ennorme. Mais bon sa va être le best party de tout les siècle. *Tobi entras suivis par Deidara , suivis de Hidan et d'une jeune demoiselle inconnue et de Kakuzu qui le lachais toujours pas , suivis de Pain qui tenais fermement Konan par les hanches , suivis de Mangetsu coller de sont petit frère Suigetsu ralala il a pas de chance lui. Suivis de Karin qui accouras pour venir te voir mais se retenis en me voyant a tes côter. Les seuls qu'il manqua pour que nous soyons complet étais Gaara , Shisui et Sasori , plusieurs inconnue entras et plusieur autres que l'ont connaissais de vus comme Shikamaru , Temari , Shino , Ino et Sakura se tenant par la main tient une nouvelle :O Les deux truies sont Lesbiennes JOIEEE !*

Kisame : On commence pas avant 40 personnes *Bien asser vite les 40 avais doulé pour devenir 80 , cela commencais a ressembler a un vrai party et la musique démarra ainsi que les descentes de bières , comme d'habitude j'étais coller a toi et je te regardais en buvant un verre de Budweiser (Ahaha placement de produit Québécois) , tandis que tu buvais a même la bouteille de la téquila rose , je vit une goute couller hors de tes lèvres et j'alla la lécher , tandis que la lumière se transforma en vrai spot (lumière) de bar*

Itachi : Tu veut danser ? *Je criais presque pour que tu m'entende , tu me regarda d'un air comprehensible*

Sasuke : C'est pas le temps de Baiser nii-san ! *Je te regardas et te répétas cette fois si un peut plus fort tu compris et fit non de la tête je te regarda et soupira longuement avant de regarder les gens danser*

Itachi : Sa te dérange si j'y vais moi ?

Sasuke : Non ! Je vais finir cette bouteille et après prendre l'air

Itachi : D'accord *J'alla danser et quelque minute plutard Kisame se joint a moi et entreprit de me caresser et de danser sensuellement a moi tandis que je suivais ses mouvements fluidement , tandis que Deidara et Tobi nous devisageai*

Deidara : QU'IL VIENNE PAS DIRE APRÈS QU'IL EST PAS GAY !

Tobi : Qui sa Kisame ?

Deidara : QUI TU PENSE D'AUTRE !

Tobi : Tes pas oubliger de crié je suis a cotés !

Deidara : Desolé

*Après la danse je vint te serrer et t'embrasse du bout des lèvres tu sourit et me serras*

Sasuke : Tu vient dehors ?

Itachi : Okay *Tu m'entraina dehors et tu me plaqua doucement a la brique de la maison de Kisame je te laissa faire docilement et je t'embrassa doucement , tu repoussa légèrement mon visage et te mit sur la pointe des pieds embrassant mon coup de doux baisé*

Sasuke : J'ai envie de plus Nii-san. *J'hesita longuement avant de te répondre*

Itachi : C'est pas le lieux Nii-kun *Murmure*

Sasuke : On s'en fou *Murmure et continue , j'arrêtas doucement tes mains et tes lèvres et te regarda*

Itachi : Attend se soir *Murmure et te serre allumant une clope en même temps*

*Pendant se temps a l'intérieur*

*Kisame attendais dans le salon assied sur le divan une bière dans les mains et regardais la porte d'entré*

Kisame : Aller arrive putin !

*Dans la cuisine*

Deidara : Tu croit que Kisame regarde quoi comme sa ?

Tobi : Duhh il regarde la porte d'entré surement pour que Itachi entre quest-ce que tu pense !

Deidara : NON *Deidara alla voir Kisame et le convinct qu'un couple baisais dans sa chambre , Kisame se levas et alla dans sa chambre pendant se temps , j'entras et Deidara nous fit entrer rapidement dans la cuisine et nous colla l'un a l'autre*

Itachi : Tes louche mec

Deidara : Mais non ! *Il retourna au près de Tobi qui le regarda*

Tobi : Si sa doit se passer sa se passeras tu sais ?

Deidara : Duhh ! *Kisame redescendit et vint voir Deidara*

Kisame : Y'avais personne ...

Deidara : AH DESOLÉ *Il rigolas nerveusement , tandis que je te regardais*

Itachi : Je vais a la salle de bain je revient *Murmure a ton oreille*

Sasuke : Ok ...

*J'alla a la salle de bain , Kisame me suivis et bloqua la porte de sont pied avant que je ne la ferme et entra me plaquant doucement au lavabo et entreprit de m'embrasser , m'y forcant un peu jusqu'a se que je lui cède ma bouche , nos langues se battèrent dans un rythme léger , il soulevas mes jambes et les mit a ses hanches tandis que ses baisés vinrent a mon coup je pencha la tête en fermant les yeux poussant un leger râle de bien-être. Il alla caresser mes hanches du bout de ses doigts , j'ignorais que tu regardais jusqu'a se que j'entende un faible ...*

Sasuke : Nii-san ? *Murmure les larmes au yeux tu partie a courir en dehors et claqua la porte , Kisame me lacha doucement et se recula*

Kisame : Desolé *Murmure*

Itachi : Sasuke ! *Vient te rejoindre au pas de course je te vit pleurer dehors dans les bras de qui ? NARUTO !*

Naruto : Sasuke ? *Murmure* Sa va ?

*Tu l'embrassa rapidement et il y repondit comme si c'etais vital a ses yeux alors que je savais que tu fesait sa pour me faire souffrir se qui marcha asser bien je te regarda tristement et entras me refugier dans la chambre de Kisame ou des larmes se mirent a couller le long de mes joues se fut Deidara qui vint me serrer dans ses bras accompagner de Tobi je pleurais a chaude larme tandis que les deux murmurais des mots rassurant et encouragent en frottant mon dos en me calinant j'étais perdu et déboussoler , lorsque Kisame arriva , Deidara et Tobi sortirent. Il vint me serrer dans ses bras doucement et entreprit me caliner je me blottit dans ses bras et mes larmes scessaire au bout de quelque longue et pénible minutes*

Kisame : Je suis vraiment desolé ... é_è

Itachi : Je ... je croit que je l'est voulus un peu aussi *Murmure*

Kisame : Tu veut rester ici se soir ?

Itachi : Et Sasuke lui ?

Kisame : Je sais que Tobi va se proposer pour jouer la nounou ... Si tu veut ta qu'a te reposer dans ma chambre le temps que le party finisse ...

Itachi : Merci *Murmure en me blotissant un peu plus dans ses bras si fort et sa peau si douce*

Kisame : Si tu veut je vais venir te voir a toute les heures si sa peu te rassuré ...

Itachi : Je croit que j'ai besoin d'être seul ... et profite de ton party

Kisame : Tes sur ?

Itachi : Oui

Kisame : Daccord *Il me lacha , se levas et quitta la pièce , je me coucha dans sont lit et m'entouras dans ses draps de doux satin noir velouté et ferma les yeux me laissant bercé dans les bras de morphé rapidement.*

POV Tobi (Le ''Je'' se transporte a Tobi)

*Je te poussa plus loin de Naruto et me mit a t'insulter*

Tobi : J'étais sur que t'étais débile a se point !

Sasuke : C'est lui qui a commencer par l'embrasser j'étais la , je l'est vus !

Tobi : Ta tord ! C'étais Kisame qui la embrasser ! Je croit pas que Itachi l'aurais voulus a se point !

Sasuke : Je l'est vus répondre a sont baisé !

Tobi : J'ignore si Kisame l'a forcer mais se soir je viens chez toi te garder le temps que ton frère revienne a la maison et c'est pas a discuter !

Sasuke : Je suis asser vieux tu sais et de toute facon je vais chez Naruto

Tobi : Mais tes vraiment con toi ! *Je rentras surement hors de mes états et alla voir Deidara , lorsque Shisui s'approcha de nous*

Shisui : Et tonton ! *Il rigolas et me regardas*

Tobi : C'EST PAS LE TEMPS !

Shisui : Bon quest-ce qui se passe ici ?

Tobi : Kisame a embrassé Itachi ...

Shisui : Et ?

Tobi : Sasuke a embrassé Naruto ...

Shisui : Il est ou Sasuke ? *Ses yeux devinrent presque rageux , quand on fesait du mal a sont meilleur ami on devais le payer*

Tobi : Dehors avec Naruto ...

Shisui : Je te jure sa vie s'arrête ici ! *Il sortie et Deidara me regarda avec un regard alarmé , on courut a l'entré lorsque l'ont vit Shisui au dessus de Sasuke qui essayais de se protéger avec ses bras alors que Shisui frappais de toute ses forces , Deidara regarda a l'entour et me tappota l'épaule*

Deidara : TOBI ! *Je tourna la tête vers lui et vit les flics les phare allumé arriver par ici , j'entras rapidement et alla voir Kisame lui expliquant se qui se passais , soudainement celui-ci se sentit légèrement nerveux*

Kisame : LE PARTY EST TERMINÉ , VOUS SORTEZ PAR L'ARRIÈRE , ESSAYÉ DE PAS VOUS FAIRE ARRÊTER PAR LES FLICS *Il seras toute l'alcool au sous sol avec mon aide et nettoyas les tables avec plein de came dessus et stoppa la musique et remit le tapis a sa place , en cachant les ampli , tout sa pendant que les gens se faufilais a l'arrière , certain trainèrent des pieds et d'autre n'avais pas écouter trop occupé a fouiller dans la bouche de l'autre de leur langue Kisame les tiras dehors je le regardais*

Tobi : Si il arrête Sasuke il verrons l'alcool dans sont haleine et partout ! Il a but une bouteille de Téquila Rose complète.

Kisame : MERDE ! *Il sortie dehors d'un air ''calme'' et regardais les flics passer les menottes a Shisui dans sont dos la tête appuyer a l'auto , tandis que Sasuke le regardais d'un air menacant répondant au question du policier , je regarda Deidara qui se fit interroger aussi , Kisame avanca verre les policier tandis que je le suivis*

Kisame : Il y a un problème ici ?

Policier : Un mineur avec un tôt d'alcool qui affirme qu'il arrivais de chez vous et qu'il y avais une petite fête avec de la drogue et de l'alcool et aussi plein de mineur , et un jeune homme en état d'arrestation pour agression physique sur un mineur.

Kisame : Si vous voulez verifier a la maison je jure qu'il n'y a pas de Party ou meme une onze de drogue et si il y a de l'alcool c'étais surement pour ma consomation personelle.

Policier : Bien *L'autre entras Shisui dans la voiture qui regardais ses pieds et les deux policier entrèrent alors que le troisième continuais a parler a Deidara , les policier regardèrent dans toute les pièces et virent un coin de poudre sur la table il mettas sont doigts dedans et le léchas*

Policier # 2 : Alors ?

Policier : De la Cokaine a l'état pur ... *Il regarda Kisame*

*Le deuxieme policier se placa derrière Kisame et prit ses poignets le lui mettans dans sont dos*

Kisame : Quoi ? Non ...

*Il lui passa les menottes , je regardais les policier*

Tobi : C'est moi qui est consommer et apporter sa ici *Murmure*

Policier : Vous en êtes sur ?

Tobi : Il n'étais au courant de rien c'étais moi ...

Kisame : Tobi ... non *Murmure*

*Ils détachèrent Kisame et virent me passé les menottes , Deidara entras*

Deidara : J'ai fournis l'alcool au mineur

Policier # 2 : Ta même pas l'age d'en acheter *Il rigola*

Deidara : Fausse carte ... Et il étais pas au courant *Kisame regarda Deidara*

Policier : On peu pas l'arrêter il est mineur mais il comparaitras en cours

Policier # 2 : On apelleras ses parents rendus au poste ...

Policier : Oui ... Le blond tu nous suit au poste *Deidara suivis et je marcha la tête bien haute et il m'entrèrent dans la première voiture avec Shisui tandis que Deidara entras dans la deuxième voiture*

Kisame : Je te revaudrai sa Tobi *Murmure avant de sortir nous regardez partir*

POV Itachi (Le ''Je'' reviens et Itachi , les ''Tu'' sont rendu a Kisame)

Naruto : Tu viens on entre Sasuke *Murmure et prend sa main , il la repoussa*

Sasuke : Ouais *Il foudroyas Kisame du regard* C'est toi qui aurais du aller en tôle

Kisame : Salle frimeur de merde

*Sasuke et Naruto avancèrent tandis que tu entrais dans ta maison en fermant la porte tu alla te prendre deux bières froide et monta a ta chambre ou tu me trouvis endormie la tête decaché de tes draps tu approcha et mit les bières sur la table de chevet tandis que tu t'assied a mes cotés et Caressa mes cheveux*

Kisame : Tes si beau quand tu dort *Murmure et caresse ma joue , je frisonne légèrement et ouvre les yeux les posant sur Kisame , presque automatiquement j'alla me blottir dans tes bras , tu caressa mon dos*

Itachi : C'est déja finis ? *Murmure une voix ensomeillé*

Kisame : Oui ... on a eu de leger contre-temps ...

Itachi : Quel genre de contre-temps ? *Murmure te regardant inquiet*

Kisame : Shisui est aller se fighter avec ton frère l'est flic sont arrivé et Sasuke a dit avoir été dans un party avec de l'alcool et de la drogue , il sont entré après avoir foutu Shisui dans l'auto , et on trouvé de la coke ... Tobi a pris le blâme et il l'ont arrêter tandis que Deidara a porter le blâme pour l'alcool au mineur et il l'ont emmener au poste.

Itachi : Et toi ta rien eu ? *Murmure*

Kisame : Non ... il disais que j'étais pas au courant *Tu me vit pousser un long soupir de soulagement et tu sentie mon corps grelotter au tient , tu remonta les draps*

Itachi : Merci *Murmure*

Kisame : De rien *Murmure et continue ses caresses mon dos* Tu veut un bière ?

Itachi : Oui merci *Massoit entre tes jambes le dos a ton torse denudé et appuie ma tête a ton épaule tu me tandis une bière je la pris et la décapsula et commenca a boire dans un tranquilité absolue , tu fit de même*

Kisame : Tu veut écouter un film ?

Itachi : Sa serais bien *M'enleve d'entre tes jambes tu te levas et alla arranger la télé ou deux mur s'ouvris laissant place a un écran enorme presque de cinéma tu me regarda*

Kisame : Quel sorte de film tu voudrais écouté ? Jai de toute les sortes ...

Itachi : Horreur *Je n'étais pas un mec facile a effrayé mais j'avoue que passé du temps dans ses bras doits être trop bien*

Kisame : Okay *Met un film d'horreur *Saccroupis laissant voir légèrement le boxer bleu marin , que je regardais*

Itachi : Tu pourrais me montrer ma chambre avant de commencer le film ?

Kisame : Tu pourrais partager ma chambre sa me gêne pas de dormir avec un autre homme *Se relève et me regarde*

Itachi : Tu dort comment ?

Kisame : Tout nue , mais se soir si tu est la je dormirai en boxer ...

Itachi : Ah ...

Kisame : Et toi ?

Itachi : Nue normalement ... mais si je dors avec toi boxer *Je rougit légèrement comme je navais pas l'habitude de parler de sa*

Kisame : J'aime la sensation des draps sur ma peau *Tu sourit légèrement me fesant rougir de plus en plus , le film débuta et les lumière se tamisèrent seul , tu revint dans le lit , je resta a coté de toi mais pas coller a toi et buvais ma bière appuyer a la tête de lit capitonné trop confortable tu fit de même et repris ta bière*

Itachi : Sa parle de quoi ?

Kisame : Ah ... Un couple de tueur déménage en banlieu et rencontre leur gentil voisin balais dans le cul et il se lit d'amitié avec le quartier jusqu'au soir ou le couple se transforme en sordide collectionneur de partie de corps humain.

Itachi : Et c'est effrayant ?

Kisame : Pour que j'est crier comme une femme en pleine nuit oui *Rigole*

Itachi : Ta vraiment crié comme une femme ?

Kisame : Ouais ... les voisin pensais que mon père étais en train d'essayer de tuer ma mère ...

Itachi : Et sa fait combien de temps ?

Kisame : 1 mois environ *Rigole*

Itachi : Bon okay *On se met a écouter le film et je sursaute légèrement quand la musique embarque elle est vraiment effrayante tu faufila ta main sous le draps et viens la posé sur ma cuisse*

Kisame : T'inquiete c'est juste pour te rapeller que je suis la et que tu craint rien

Itachi : J'ai pas peur *Murmure*

Kisame : Tu viens juste de sursauter *Rigole et on recommence a écouter le film*

*Le film continuais ainsi un long moment jusqu'a se que je sursaute plus fréquemment a chaque sursauts tu te rapprocha et finis dans mon dos , j'étais assied contre toi de nouveaux et tu avais les mains posé sur mon ventre comme si tu me retenais de quelque chose , je relevas a tête et vit ton menton ou je vint poser un leger baisé doux et sans prétentions , tu y repondit en posant un baisé au sommet de ma tête , je sourit légèrement et retourna au film tes mains se faufilèrent sous mon t-shirt noir se qui me procurais un léger frisson*

Kisame : Si tu veut que j'arrête dit le moi *Murmuras tu doucement a mon oreille se qui me procuras de nouveaux un frisson plus poussé.*

*Tu débutas de légère caresse autour de mon nombril et alla bécotter mon coup , j'envoyas a tête par derrière et elle retombas sur ton épaule , je ferma les yeux un peu fébril par se qui allais surement se passer*

Kisame : Itachi ... Je t'aim depuis déja longtemps ...

*Je te regarda ne sachant pas quoi dire*

Itachi : Kisame ... je sais pas quoi répondre ... surtout a sa ...

Kisame : Je suis désoler *Baisse les yeux*

Itachi : Non c'est moi qui doit être désolé

Kisame : Ta pas a l'être tu viens juste de te séparé de Sasuke c'est compréhensible ... c'est moi qui est con *Tu n'eut meme pas le temps de finir ta phrase que je vint kidnapper tes lèvre me tournant ainsi face a toi , tu y répondit jusqu'a se que je vint chercher ta langue , tu jouas avec celle-ci dans une douce et sensuelle danse. Je passe une main sur ton torse dénudé et le caressa*

Itachi : Je croit que au fond de moi je ressent la même chose même si c'est confondu *Murmure tout contre tes lèvres*

Kisame : Je suis prêt a t'attendre le temps qu'il faudras *Murmure aussi tout contre mes lèvres*

Itachi : J'ai pas envie d'attendre si c'est pour passé a coté de toi *Murmurais-je en fermant les yeux de nouveaux en posant mon front au tient*

Kisame : Sa fait déjà presque 9 ans que je t'attend je suis prêt a t'attendre encore *Murmure et tu embrassa ma tempe*

Itachi : 9 ans ... Depuis que j'ai 9 ans que tu m'aime ...

Kisame : Ben si on compte qu'on sais connus alors que tu avais 4 ans et moi 5

Itachi : Et ta pas coucher ... depuis tout se temps ?

Kisame : Si j'ai coucher avec 2 ou 3 filles sans amour que du sexe. Et j'ai sortie avec personne ...

Itachi : Et des garcons ? *Murmure un peu gêner de poser la question quoi que normalement j'ai pas l'habitude d'être gêner*

Kisame : J'ai jamais coucher avec de gars j'attendais LA personne ...

Itachi : Et c'est qui cette persone ?

Kisame : Toi baka ...

Itachi : J'ai jamais été Uke ... sauf avec un vibrateur et disons que sa m'a fait plus de mal que de bien ... et sa fait déjà bien longtemps *Murmure gêner*

Kisame : J'ai jamais été Seme ou même Uke ... mais je sais comment on fait ... et c'est évident que sa jamais été Uke avec un nom comme SasUKE sa se voit qu'il seras Uke.

Itachi : Et si j'aurais su au paravant que Uke existais j'aurais pas nommé Sasuke comme sa *Rigole et entrelasse nos doigts ensemble*

Kisame : AH ! en plus c'est toi qui la nommé non mais quel pervers *Rigole*

Itachi : Moi pervers ! Non mais sais toi qui a manquer me violer au WC toute a l'heure *Rigolement de nouveaux mais en choeur cette fois*

Kisame : Je l'aurais pas fait voyons je suis pas aussi pervers que toi..

Itachi : HN ! *Croise les bras a mon torse et fait semblant de bouder , tu me serras a toi*

Kisame : Hey boude pas *Murmure*

Itachi : Je te boude pas

Kisame : Alors quest-ce que tu fait ?

Itachi : Sa *Attrape ton coup et l'entour de mes bras nous fesant basculé sur le dos en prenant tes lèvres avec ardeur , rapidement nos langue s'entrelassèrent se battant entre elle tu étais au dessus de moi et tu redébuta tes caresses de plus belle me fesant me cambrer doucement et nos lèvres se quittèrent lorsque tes baisé reprirent a mon coup je frissonna de plaisir tu laissa un léger sucon*

Kisame : Tu veut aller jusqu'ou ?

Itachi : Avec toi j'irai jusqu'au bout *Murmure*

Kisame : Je serai très doux je te le promet *Murmuras tu en te débarassant de mon t-shirt tes baisé descendirent de nouveaux a mon torse tu alla grignoter un léger grain de cher rosé légèrement tendu se qui me fit echappé un long soupir de bien-etre*

Itachi : Mmmm *Caresse ta tête me cambrant sous tes baisés qui descendirent a mon nombril tes mains passèrent sous moi et alla caresser mon dos arquer sous tes baisés , tu fesas glissé mon pantalon le long de mes jambes frêles tu vit la bosse déformé mon boxer moulant noir tandis que tes lèvres vinrent succoté la peau a l'interieur de mes jambes tandis que tes mains quittèrent mon dos pour descendre sous les boxer que tu fit aussi glissé le long de mes jambes , tu jeta un coup d'oeil a l'érection bien tendus face a toi*

Kisame : Je suis pas un pro de la sucette mais je vais essayer si je mord ou autre arrête moi *Murmure en allant succoter le bout de mon gland se qui me fit pousser un long gémissement de plaisir tandis que ma main vint aggriper quelque mèches de tes cheveux bleu océan a semi-dressé sur ta tête tu me jeta un coup d'oeil j'avais les lèvres entrouverte la respiration qui commencais a être un peu plus saccadé tu me pris en bouche se qui me fit me cambrer au max et mes jambes se replièrent elle même tandis qu'un long gémissement plus fort quitta mes lèvres de nouveaux alors que tu débuta quelque vas et viens un peu irrégulier et un peu maladroit mais bon personne n'est parfait la première fois*

Itachi : Kisame *Murmurais-je tellement excité , tu levas la tête tandis qu'un de tes doigts alla faire une petite pression sur mon anus se qui me fit me tendre doucement un peu plus*

Kisame : Oui ?

Itachi : Mmm ... je tient plus ... Prend moi *Murmurais-je en ouvrant mes yeux onyx ceux si se plongèrent dans les tient*

Kisame : Je te prépare patiente un peu ... *Murmura-tu d'un léger air sensuelle , tu sortie la lubrifiant de la table de chevet et en étalla sur tes doigts un premier se faufila a l'interieur de moi je ne le sentie pas jusqu'a se que tu le bouge ou je me tortillais sous l'étrange sensation , tu sourit et continuas ainsi a le bouger un long moment et finis par en faufiler un deuxième se qui me fit echapper une plainte de douleur et de plaisir mélanger trouvant la sensation plus inconfortable que désagréable*

Itachi : Ahhhh ! *Je me cambras d'un coup sec en aggripant les draps tandis qu'un gémissement plus rauque et plus fort sortie de mes lèvres*

Kisame : Je croit que je l'est toucher non ?

Itachi : Ahhh encore ! *Tes doigts la refrolèrent et cette fois-ci tu me sentie me decrispé sous tes doigts alors que tu débuta un mouvement de ciseaux a l'interieur détendant un peu plus l'entré*

Kisame : Un troisième serais mieux pour ma grosseur je croit

Itachi : QUOI ! *Je relevas la tête* Ta grosseur ... elle est si grosse ? *Murmure*

Kisame : Disons que dans l'équipe de foot je suis le mieux membré héhé *Tu sourit doucement* T'inquiète sa se passeras bien ...

Itachi : Daccord *Me recouche , alors qu'un troisième doigts s'infiltras j'étais asser bien détendu malgré se que tu venais de dire et me mit a rouler des hanches m'empalant légèrement sur tes doigts*

Kisame : Un quatrième pour être sur *Tu me vit déglutir , et lentement un quatrième vint s'ajouter alors qu'une plainte plus forte que la première quitta mes lèvres cette fois la douleur étais asser fulgurante mais passa rapidement*

Itachi : Je suis prêt *Murmure en m'empalant un peu plus sur les doigts*

Kisame : Tes sur ? *Je te vit détacher ton pantalon et vit l'énorme bosse déformer ton boxer je déglutit de nouveaux alors que rapidement tu te ramassa bien nue et je la regardais effrayé mais ne le montras pas*

Itachi : Elle est ... pas petite ...

Kisame : Je sais *Murmure* Je vais essayé de pas trop te faire mal *Cette bête que je voyais fesait quoi ? 4 fois la grosseur de la mienne et la longeur imaginer facilement un crayon plus la moitier d'un autre c'étais inhumain ... Tu retiras tes doigts et mit du lubrifiant le long de ton membre tu en mit beaucoup*

Itachi : Je sais pas si je suis clean Kisame ... On devrais mettre un condom ...

Kisame : Sa va aller Itachi ... et si tes pas clean je pourrai a moin comprendre si tu a quelque chose ... et je me retirerai avant d'éjaculer si tu préfère ...

Itachi : Daccord *Me recouche lentement et tu t'étendit sur moi et alla embrassé mon coup pour me détendre alors que je sentie ton gland frotter a mon anus je ferma la yeux essayant de complètement oublié la grosseur de cette bête surtout qu'il y avais court demain , tu fit glissé ton gland a l'intérieur de moi alors qu'un gémissement de douleur vint a tes oreilles*

Kisame : Je suis desolé *Tu me caressant du bout des doigts*

Itachi : Sa rentras jamais *Murmure les larmes perlant au coin des yeux*

Kisame : Tu veut que je rentre d'un coup comme sa tu le sentiras moin longtemps ... *Tu avais du mal a te retenir de me foudroyé de coup de rein sous mon étroitesse et sa se voyais*

Itachi : Daccord *Je prit un grand respire que je retint alors que tu entras d'un coup sec au plus profond touchant d'un coup ma prostate sans le vouloir , et un cris de plaisir mélanger a la douleur se fit entendre*

Kisame : OH merde ! Sa va ?

Itachi : Oui ... encore *Mes bras se passèrent a ton coup alors que tu ressortie et rentras de nouveaux d'un coup sec en tappant la prostate , Tu gémit de plaisir a mon oreille alors qu'un cris de plaisir et de douleur se fit entendre de nouveaux c'étais si bon*

Kisame : Ahhhh Itachi *Tu avais du mal a soutenir se plaisir*

Itachi : Kisame ! *Je me cambras et roula des hanches*

Kisame : Mmm *Tu te mit a tapper ma prostate pendant quelque minutes mes cris étais melangé entre la douleur et le plaisir mais bien rapidement il prirent l'intensité du plaisir commun alors que nos gémissement et cris se mèlèrent ensemble*

Itachi : AHHH ! Putinn ! Vas y ... PLUS ... plus fort AHHH hhnn ... *Tes coups de reins se firent plus violent et plus brusque alors que mes cris de plaisir et de douleur recommencèrent seigneur que c'étais bon*

Kisame : AHHH Putin *Tes cris emplirent les miens dans la chambre le silence c'étais brisé grace a nous bien que depuis que j'y soit il n'y est pas trop de silence , mes doigts laccérais doucement la peau de tes épaules alors que tes coups de reins augmentais et prenais beaucoup plus d'assurance notre souffle se fit plus saccadé*

Itachi : Ki ... Kisa ... KISAME ! *Je crias de plaisir et me crispas de tout mon corps alors que j'éjacula contre nos deux corps en sueur alors que sous l'effet de ma crispation je te sentie te déverser en moi de petit jet brulant*

Kisame : AHHH Itachi *Tu souffla légèrement et tappuya sur tes bras avant d'essayer de reprendre ton souffle se que je fit moi aussi , au bout de quelque minute d'attente j'ouvris les yeux et te regarda le souffle de nouveaux retrouver*

Itachi : Mmm *Me détend* Ahh c'étais drolement bon *Murmure*

Kisame : Moi qui pensais pas aimer faire sa a un homme j'ai adoré *Mumura-tu en te retirant doucement et en me regardant* Je me suis pas retirer attend

Itachi : Et c'étais bien mieux *Viens me blottir dans tes bras tu me serras et remontas la couverture sur nos deux corps nue*

Kisame : Je t'aime 'Tachi

Itachi : Je croit que je t'aime aussi *Murmure , a ses mots tu me serras et on s'endormit rapidement*

Fin du chapitre 2

Prochain chapitre : Surprise , surprise prit sur le vif

Description du prochain chapitre : Kisame : C'est pas se que tu croit !

Itachi : Kisame *Te regarde d'un air triste*

? : Et pourquoi vous êtes coller l'un a l'autre en ?

Kisame : Laisse nous !

? : Non vire le moi d'ici et je t'interdit de le revoir

Kisame & Itachi : QUOI !

? : C'est un ordre

(Qui est se mystère vous le verrer dans le prochain chapitre ^^)

Délire des personnages

Kisame : J'ai baisé 'Tachi héhé. Kisame 1 , Sasuke 0

Sasuke : Je sais que sa dureras pas votre couple

Kisame : Pourquoi ?

Sasuke : L'auteur préfère le Ita/Sasu

Auteur : Tu pourrais être surpris ahah

Sasuke : QUOI ! ESPÈCE DE TRAITRESSE JE TE HAIS

Itachi : Pff tous des nulle je demande a finir avec M'S-F

Auteur : Ahahah j'suis déjà prise andouille !

Kisame : Tu va voir on va être bien bébé

Itachi : Hn

Sasuke : Hn et en plus il lui a deja trouver un nom stupide

Auteur : Ahaha j'adore cette fic ^^


	3. Chapter 3

Les styles qui prennent place

Chapitre 3 : Surprise , Surprise , prit sur le fait ...

Résumé : Un groupe redouté de l'école de Konoha petite ville du japon que l'ont apellais Akatsuki (A quelque exception prête) se font connaitre par diverse membre et raison. Lorsque les ennuies commence qu'arriveront t-ils a se groupe ?

Couple : Sasuke/Itachi , Pain/Konan , Itachi/Deidara (A revoir) , Kisame/Itachi , Mangetsu/Karin , Deidara/Tobi , Shisui/Gaara , Sasori/Kakuzu , Hidan/Kakuzu , Hidan/Deidara (A revoir)

Précèdemment vus :

Itachi : Mmm *Me détend* Ahh c'étais drolement bon *Murmure*

Kisame : Moi qui pensais pas aimer faire sa a un homme j'ai adoré *Mumura-tu en te retirant doucement et en me regardant* Je me suis pas retirer attend

Itachi : Et c'étais bien mieux *Viens me blottir dans tes bras tu me serras et remontas la couverture sur nos deux corps nue*

Kisame : Je t'aime 'Tachi

Itachi : Je croit que je t'aime aussi *Murmure , a ses mots tu me serras et on s'endormit rapidement*

Maintenant :

*Le lendemain matin tôt Kisame et moi se réveillons il me regardais en souriant avec les cheveux en brousaille et ses petit yeux noisette endormis*

Kisame : Bon matin 'Tachi

Itachi : Bon matin Kiki *Sourit doucement*

Kisame : Bien dormis ? *Murmuras-tu en glissant un baiser a ma joue*

Itachi : Comme un bébé , toi ?

Kisame : Idem *Regarde l'heure* On a cours dans 1H30 c'est asser pour aller chez toi et t'habiller non ?

Itachi : Et prendre une douche

Kisame : La douche on a la prend ici et on déjeune ici

Itachi : Je mange jamais le matin je préfère prendre quelque lignes et un joint

Kisame : J'ai tout sa dans ton sac on auras qu'a faire comme tu dit

Itachi : Ta un entrainement aujourd'hui ?

Kisame : Ouais a la quatrième et a la cinquième ...

Itachi : Je vais venir te voir *Murmure en posant ma tête a ton torse*

Kisame : Tes pas oubliger et tes parents vont bien le voir a la fin de l'année que ta manquer 50% de tes courts

Itachi : Pas grave j'aurai que quoi deux heures d'engeulade habituelle avec mon père et quelque coup derrière la tête et sa c'est rien *Rigole légèrement en sachant bien que sa allais être plus violent*

Kisame : Aller a la douche *Il se levas et me pris un princesse vous savez comme dans les compte de fée haha non je rigole comme un mari prend sa marier dans les films a l'eau de rose*

Itachi : Je peu marché *Sourit et te regarde*

Kisame : J'en doute un peu *Rigole*

Itachi : Duh ... *Me grimpe pret de ton oreille* On feras l'amour sous la douche ensuite on iras dans la cuisine ou je te regarde préparé le ''petit-dejeuner'' nue et ensuite on iras chez moi dans ma bagniole et rendu a la maison on referas l'amour et ensuite a l'école sa t'interesse ? *Murmure en succotant ton oreille*

Kisame : Mmm interessant comme planing mais j'ai une meilleur solution , On fait l'amour sous la douche , on va dans la cuisine ou je te regarde préparer le ''petit-dejeuner'' nue et ensuite on iras chez toi dans ma bagniole et rendu a ta maison on je te regarde t'habiller et rendu a l'école on va au chiotte et on se fait une petite baise torride *Murmure en allant bécotter mon coup avec appétit*

Itachi : Encore mieux *Rale de plaisir* *On arrivas a la douche vitré transparente et a peine l'eau chaude couller que Kisame me plaqua a la douche de vitre et vous deviner la suite on a fait l'amour en douceur histoire de m'habituer a avoir sont membre en moi et après on ses vraiment laver pas une seconde il m'a lacher et pas une seconde il m'a pas fait sentir que j'étais rien a ses yeux c'étais parfait , Quelque longue minute plutard on sort de la douche il ne prend pas la peine de nous essuyer il nous fait descendre dans la cuisine et massoit sur le comptoir*

Kisame : Mmm écarte un peu plus les jambes 'Tachi *Je l'est écarta , tandis qu'il se mit a matter mon ''équipement'' il sortie mon sac et me donna la came il me donna le miroir et un bout de stylo couper en deux*

Itachi : Tu en veut comment ?

Kisame : 6 pour être sur d'être en forme pour le foot

Itachi : Je vais t'en faire 8 elle sont moin forte que t'a came

Kisame : Mmm d'accord hey je peu te voller une bière je croit que j'ai vidé les miennes hier

Itachi : Sers toi *Commence a faire des lignes pour commencer les tiennes et tu t'ouvrit une bière , une fois que je finis je te tandis le miroir et le stylo tu approcha et déposa ta bière et prit le miroir et prit les 8 lignes sans arrêter , je te regarda faire*

Kisame *Finis de sniffer* : Des années d'expérience pour jamais arrêter *Reniffle 2 ou 3 fois*

Itachi : Je devine *Sourit et prend le miroir et le stylo et pas très sexy je penche la tête devant en rentrant le bout du stylo dans mon nez et me fit 8 lignes aussi et rapidement de l'est prit quand j'eut finis je mit le miroir de coté et enlevas le stylo* Dégeux *Je reniffla plusieur coup et fit une face de dégout*

Kisame : Oui j'avoue c'est pas de la merde mais elle goutte la mort au rat

Itachi : Trop *Tu mit mes vêtement salle dans mon sac et me tiras un jogging et une camisole*

Kisame : Met sa *Enfile tes vêtement a sont tour*

Itachi : Je croit pas que je rentre la dedans si ses tes vêtements

Kisame : T'inquiête si le jogging tombe j'aurai qu'a serrer au niveaux des cordes sur le devant *Je me mit debout et mon visage se crispas sous la douleur et au bout d'un moment je sacras en serrant les dents*

Itachi : Arrgg putin *Je posa une main a mes reins et gémit de douleur de plus belle , tu approcha et m'habillas doucement sans trop me bouger du bas du corps et tu serras le jogging qui étais beaucoup trop long et trop grand et tu mit la camisole et alla plié le bas du jogging de l'interieur et rapidement le jogging ample et trop long devint le jogging simplement ample tu me prit dans tes bras et me donna ta bière que je tint et un joint rouler que je prit le plaisir d'allumer*

Kisame : Une chance que tu conduit pas aujourd'hui *Tu m'emenna a l'intérieur du garage et je vit quoi 4 bagnioles différente*

Itachi : Elle sont tous a toi ? O_O''

Kisame : Ouais ben c'est 4 la font partie de celle a moi ...

Itachi : Tu en a combien ?

Kisame : Une 20 ene dans un entrepos je change pas chaque jour justement pour cacher que j'suis comme sa ...

Itachi : Tu parle comment être comme sa (Autrement dit Comme sa quoi ?)

Kisame : Ben tu sais le fils a papa ...

Itachi : Tu l'est pas ... c'est juste que tes plus chanceux que d'autre sur le plan financier ... *Murmure*

Kisame : Le fils a papa. Bon je te laisse choisir quelle on prend ? *Je jetta un coup d'oeil au 4 auto il y avais une Camaro jaune a ligne noir comme Bumblebee dans transformers , une Mustang avec des jupes touchant presque le sol vraiment cool de couleur bleu puissament flash et des petit traits sur le coté noir en '''' et sur le devant comme un bouche de requin (Du style mazda 3 a ceux qui connaisse) , un autre étais un H2 Hummer2 orange bruler avec le fenêtre teinté noir et la troisieme etais une Bugatti Veyron comme celle de James bond en gris foncé*

Itachi : Wow ... Je ... je sais pas ... Lequelle tu préfère toi ?

Kisame : La Mustang mais je la prend jamais de peur de l'égratigner celle la c'est comme mon bébé ... Et quand je veut faire de la vitesse je prend la bugatti et quand je veut faire de la route un peu mais pas trop le H2 et quand je vais a l'école je prend Bumblebee

Itachi : Et tu me laisse choisir ... je croit pas que tes envie de sortir d'ici et aller a l'école en H2 moi

Kisame : Au contraire je meurt d'envie de le montrer a tout le monde pour les modification a l'intérieur elle sont trop cool

Itachi : Et ta pas envie de sortir d'ici en bugatti la c'est vrai que passerais pour un gosse de riche ...

Kisame : J'ai juste plus de chance que d'autre sur le plan financier *Rigole*

Itachi : On prend le Hummer *Murmure timidement un peu gêner de dire a Kisame quoi prendre*

Kisame : Parfait *Il m'emmene prêt du Hummer et m'assied coter passager et met le siège chauffant et massant avant de fermer la porte je le voit arriver coté conducteur et le regarde faire la même chose a sont siège*

Itachi : Mmm c'est agréable pour mes reins

Kisame : Oui je sais c'est pour sa que je l'est mit *Sourit et démarre l'auto ou le son de la chanson DYNAMITE - Taio Cruz nous crash casiment les oreilles dans le champs*

Itachi : Pourquoi tu m'a demander de te faire un transport l'autre jour quand tu a 4 auto a toi ...

Kisame : Je tes demander sa pour avoir la chance de passé un peu de temps avec toi je suis aller l'a chercher le soir a l'école ...

Itachi : Daccord *Murmure et m'attache*

Kisame *Ouvre les portes du garage et sors avec le hummer la sensation est bizzard je regarde a l'avant et j'ai l'air a etre très haut du sol* Alors tu trouve comment l'intérieur *Je regarde l'arrière du hummer ou une banquette qui fait le tour est installer et des jeux de lumière mauve et vert orne le plafond , et dans les portes il y a des gros caisson qui progète le son dans tout l'auto*

Itachi : O_O'' Wow ...

Kisame : Il y a deux télé a l'arriere de nos siège et je peut enlever le toit en dévisant les visse et il y deux autre caisson de son sous les banc a l'arrière et comme tu peu le voir on voit tout en dessous de l'auto c'est en plastique très resistant et incassable ^^

Itachi : Wow ... tu paie sa comment ?

Kisame : L'argent de mon compte pour mes auto ...

Itachi : Moi aussi j'ai un compte pour mon auto ...

Kisame : Ta mustang faudrais que tu la change *Tu ferma les portes du garage et on alla a ma maison tu te garas dans l'entré ou tu vit ma ''Veille mustang''*

Itachi : J'ai pas le moyen de me payer plus pour le moment *Sors du hummer tu sortie aussi et on entras a la maison sans avoir couper le moteur de ton hummer et j'entras et monta dans ma chambre m'habiller convenablement et j'attacha mes cheveux tu arriva derrière et les détacha*

Kisame : Laisse l'est détacher tes plus beau quoi que niveaux beauté tes déjà un dieux.

Itachi : J'aime pas avoir les cheveux détacher j'ai l'air d'une fille *Me tourne verre toi*

Kisame : Mais non tes trop beau *Murmure et vient m'embrasser sur le bout des lèvres et te recula* Tes toujours parfait *On entendis un faible gémissement provenant de mon lit je regardais et Deidara s'assied en nous regardant*

Deidara : Yo vous deux ...

Itachi & Kisame : DEI ! O_O'' Quest-ce que tu fait ici ?

Deidara : Sasuke m'a apeller hier soir il pleurais je suis aller le chercher chez Naruto quand j'ai su que mes parents me foutais dehors après mon retour du poste de police et je suis venue le garder ici.

Itachi : Et maintenant il va bien ?

Deidara : Oui il dort toujours et il m'a dit qu'il voulais pas aller en court ...

Itachi : IL IRAS.

Deidara : Il s'en veut d'avoir agit comme sa hier soir ...

Itachi : Je m'en fou je suis avec Kisame maintenant

Deidara : Déjà !

Kisame : Ben hier soir on étais chez moi et on écoutais un film ... et on a finis par le faire ... et on sais avouer se que l'ont ressentais et on est ensemble ... enfin je croit *Tu me regarda*

Itachi : Oui on est ensemble

Deidara : C'est pas trop tôt ?

Itachi : Sasuke me fesait passer pour un moin que rien a ses yeux j'étais rien et au yeux de Kisame je suis quelqu'un et Kisame est surement la même chose a mes yeux *Sourit et te regarde , tandis que Dei nous regardais étrangement*

Deidara : Bon c'est votre choix ... Ah oui Tobi a eux sont jugement se matin tôt , comme il a avouer il est sur liberté surveiller , il a donné l'intégralité de sont stock a Pain alors quand on veu de la came on apelle Pain maintenant.

Kisame : Oh non pas Pain ... je croit que je vais m'abstenir de fumer et de sniffer quelque temps moi ...

Itachi : J'irai la chercher moi *Sourit* Tu m'apelle quand tu en voudras et j'irai ..

Kisame : Tes un ange

Itachi : Non c'est toi qui en est un *Sourit*

Deidara : Je peu aller a l'école avec vous ?

Kisame : Il y a de la place a l'arrière *Il sourit*

Deidara : Ah non pas a l'arrière de la Camaro ... on est presque entassé la dedans quand tes conducteur Kisame *Toi et moi on séchangeas un regard en souriant*

Itachi : Pas de Camaro aujourd'hui ...

Deidara : O_O'' Mustang ?

Itachi : Non plus ... *On se rendis dehors après que j'ai vérouiller la porte et Deidara vit le Hummer*

Deidara : O_O'' Attend ... C'est a qui sa *Kisame alla ouvrir les portes de derrière et Deidara arriva et deglutit en voyant l'interieur*

Kisame : A qui tu croit que c'est ?

Deidara : Toi ..

Itachi : Evidemment pas le moyen de me payer sa moi *Monte coté passager et Dei embarque a l'arrière et s'installe en coin sur la banquette et tu ferma les portes arrière et vint me rejoindre a l'avant*

Kisame : Tu viens toujours a l'entrainement bébé ? *Il recula*

Itachi : Oui ... mais comment je vais faire j'ai pas ma bagniole ...

Kisame : Tu viendras a l'estrade *Sourit* Le prof de foot te connais pas alors sa lui derangeras pas et au nombre de fille qui peuvent venir durant les match il dit jamais rien

Deidara : Et moi je peu venir ?

Itachi : Mmm ... si tu seches le 4ieme et 5ieme court

Deidara : De toute facon mes parents pourrons rien dire ...

Itachi : Tu tes trouver un logit ?

Deidara : Tobi a dit qu'il acceptais de me loger chez lui ...

Itachi : Et il est majeur et surveiller par les flics je croit pas que se soit le bonne endroit ...

Deidara : Oui j'avoue mais en attendant sa feras l'affaire ...

Kisame : Il pourrais aller chez toi Itachi tes parents l'apprécie bien et y'ia de la place

Itachi : Je croit pas j'ai pas envie qu'il voit mon père me geuler après ...

Deidara : Je l'est vus une fois et jamais plus je veut le revoir ...

*Le trajet se passa dans la parlotte complète jusqu'a l'école Kisame buvais sa fameuse bière tout le long et jeta la bouteille hors de la voiture qui se fracassa dans la court les élèves dehors qui fumais et qui jouais a je ne sais quoi regardais le Hummer avec attention et te vit sortir et me vit sortir et vit sortir Dei les élèves se mirent a papotter en chuchottant on passais a coté de eux et on pouvais entendre des*

Élèves #1 : Vraiment un gosse de riche pas croyable

Élèves #2 : Ouais mais j'aimerais bien faire un tour avec lui si j'en avais la chance ta vus l'arrière quand le blond est sortie ...

Élèves #3 : Tu croit qu'il sont Gay c'est deux la *Nous désigne moi et Deidara*

Kisame : Ouais et moi si j'étais vous je me la fermerais *Tu posas ta main a ma hanches je te souriais et avancais en marchant un petit peu de facon desorganiser mais que voulez vous j'ai un mal de rein terrible*

*Les 3 élèves déglutit et se tait et on continuais d'avancer rendu a l'intérieur tout le monde nous dévisageait et je savais que c'étais car tu étais un footballer et les footballer normalement finisse avec les Chearleeder mais la tu finissais avec moi et les gens trouvais le mélange louche*

Itachi : Ta pas peur pour ta réputation ?

Kisame : Je m'en fou qu'il aille au diable *Sourit et me plaque doucement a un casier prêt de beaucoup de gens et tu m'embrassa j'y repondit avec plaisir et passa mes bras a ton coup , nos langues se rejoignèrent*

Pain *Arriva a sont casier prêt de ou on s'embrassais* : Bon bon bon ... a se que je voit on a un Footballer et un Civile ensemble ... ahaha Kisame tes choix sont louche mais bon j'ai pas a parler je sors aek Konan ==''

Kisame : Mmm on s'en fou j'aime Itachi et je me fou bien du reste *Tu sourit*

Itachi : Je t'aime aussi *Murmure*

Pain & Deidara : Après Sasuke , Kisame ... qui est le prochain ?

Pain & Deidara : Tu me doit un joint *Ils rigolèrent*

Itachi : Personne , Kisame est meilleur dans toute les catégories , au lit , comme petit ami en plus il est Mmm sexy et en faite il est le meilleur *Rigole*

Kisame : Mmm au lit ... On avais pas dit qu'on allais faire un tour au toilette tentôt ? *Sourir pervers*

Itachi : Mmm bébé relax un peu ton sexe j'ai déjà asser mal au rein je trouve que j'ai asser payé cette nuit et se matin dans la douche

Pain : Bon il sont déjà en train d'étaller leur vie sexuelle ... *Soupir*

Deidara : Au moin eux il le font *Regarde pain*

Pain : Ouais et puit c'est pas de ma faute moi j'suis toujours occupé ... et je t'avouerai que Konan c'est pas trop souvent non plus

Itachi : Finnalement bébé je sais pas pourquoi mais j'ai bien envie de se tour au WC ...

Kisame : Ah oui *Murmure et tu alla mordiller mon coup doucement et le bécotter j'envoyas la tête par l'arrière*

Hidan *Arrive et nous regardes* Vous avez besoin de Capote ?

Itachi : Mmm non *Kisame m'emmenas rapidement au toilette ou on ne passa pas innapercus , tout notre troupeau d'amis vint a la porte des toilettes écouter tandis que Gaara arriva avec un Sasuke gler comme une balle , Gaara approcha de la porte en trainant Sasuke*

Gaara : Il se passe quoi ici ?

Pain : Un viole

Hidan : Ahaha non Itachi se fait sauter par Kisame pour la troisieme fois en deux jours ...

Gaara : La vache il vont manquer de jus c'est deux la *Sasuke serra les dents*

Sasuke : Quel pute ...

Kakuzu : Bon on a un Sasuke jaloux ...

Sasuke *Foudroie Kakuzu du regard* : La ferme *Il se dégageas des bras de Gaara et partie en direction de sont casier en titubant légèrement*

Deidara : Tu la pogner dans cette état ?

Gaara : Ouais ...

Deidara : Itachi avais plus de stock chez lui se matin quand j'ai regarder impossible

Pain : Et il est pas passer chez moi ...

Gaara : J'en sais rien moi

Hidan : Héhé *Tout les regard se posait sur Hidan*

Kakuzu : Hidan ... *Il brassa légèrement Hidan*

Hidan : Okay j'lui est fournis la dope qu'il avais besoin ...

Pain : De quel genre ?

Hidan : Coke , Pot , Cristal et Extasy ...

Deidara : TES MALADES OU QUOI ! IL A 13 ANS ! IL POURRAIS BIEN CREVER !

Hidan : T'inquète il a l'habitude d'en prendre avec Itachi ... Bon okay peut-etre pas de la Coke et du Cristal ... mais le reste il est nice ... sa va bien se passer

Pain : Et si il se fait pogner comme sa par le directeur je veut pas être impliquer la dedans ... Je consomme presque pas et je vend mais je veut pas que mon nom ressorte.

Deidara : Moi non plus mes parents m'ont foutu dehors hier car j'ai été au poste ...

Tobi : Moi non plus ... Je suis déjà surveiller par les flics j'ai pas envie de faire de la tole ...

Kakuzu : On a pas revus Shisui ... finnalement ...

Tobi : En tôle ... il en a pour 2 mois de tôle je croit ...

Deidara : 3 mois ...

Hidan : Tout sa pour avoir frapper un mineur ...

Deidara : Il sais fait pogner *On sortie de la toilette on avais pas trop l'air amoché juste le look un peu débraillé et tes cheveux un peu moin droit sur la tête*

Hidan : O_O'' Aie ... Kisame ... tes cheveux ...

Kisame : Désolé dit sa au tireur de cheveux en règle

Itachi : Héhé j'y peu rien quand je suis dans tes bras je peu soit te griffer le dos a sang ou te tirer les cheveux. *Tu me prit violemment par les hanches et me tiras a toi alla m'embrasser avec passion , nos langues se rejoignirent rapidement et la cloche sonna*

Kisame : Aller bébé en court bonne chance pour t'assoir

Itachi : Merci mais c'est pour marcher que j'ai du mal ...

Deidara : Tu veut de l'aide 'Tachi ?

Itachi : Non merci ...

Kisame : A tentôt mon bébé *Tu partie et je monta avec la troupe des 18 ans donc Pain et Zetsu qui m'aidèrent a cacher ma démarche en se placant derrière moi le temps que l'ont arrive en classe , rendu la j'alla a ma place du fond et Pain vint a mes cotés*

Pain : 'Tachi va falloir tu te calme ta tellement du mal a marché

Itachi : Je vais bien t'inquiète ...

Pain : Il a une queu comment ?

Itachi : Ennorme ... disons quelle fait 4 fois la miennes et la longeur un crayon et la moitier un peu moin d'un autre ...

Pain : Elle est grosse comment la tienne ?

Itachi : Je suis pas pour te la montrer quand meme ...

Pain : Un coup d'oeil j'suis hétéro ta pas a t'inquiété

Itachi : Bon okay ... ta juste a lever un peu le pantalon ... *Pain alla lever le bas de mon t-shirt et tiras verre le haut mon pantalon et regarda du coin de l'oeil*

Pain : Oh la vache elle est pas petite la tienne ben en grosseur je parle parce que sinon longeur la mienne est plus longue ... mais plus maigre ...

Itachi : Tes sur que tes hétéro ? *Je fronca un sourcil en regardant Pain*

Pain : Mais oui je peu parler de cul gay avec mon ami non c'est normal ... tes gay je suis pas pour te parler de fille sa t'interesserais pas

Prof : Bon , vous commencer a m'énervé vous 2 a parler , dites nous donc de quoi vous parler monsieur Itachi Uchiha ...

Itachi : On parlais de Queu

Pain : Si vous préféré Madame de Pé-ni-s ! *Les élèves rigolèrent*

Prof : Vous avez surement envie d'avoir une retenue Uchiha et monsieur quelque soit votre nom ?

Pain & Itachi : On s'en fou *Avec une intonnation musical*

Prof : Bon okay comme les Pénis on l'air de temps vous intéressé vous ferez 500 mots sur l'usage d'un pénis.

Itachi : Ben le mien sers a mettre dans un An-us !

Pain : Et le mien dans un VA-GI-N !

Prof : DEHORS ! *Je me levas suivis de Pain et sortie dehors Zetsu glissa au passage*

Zetsu : Mmmm 'Tachi beau p'tit cul

Itachi : Merci *Rigole et sors*

Prof : DEHORS AUSSI ! *Pointe Zetsu qui se lève et sors aussi venant nous rejoindres*

Zetsu : Aralalala les mecs vous z'etes aller fort sur s'te coup la ! (Zetsu a tendance a mettre des Z partout xD)

Itachi & Pain : On sais *Toujours cette intonnation musical*

Zetsu : La prof est sur les nerf'z aujourd'hui

Itachi : Ouais *Sourit et descend les marches allant dans la grande salle* Hey j'ai battu mon record moin de 10 minutes en classe haha

Pain : Hahaha les profs t'aime pas toi assurement ...

Itachi : Tu viens juste de remarquer ...

Zetsu : Comment tu fait Itachi pour parler ouvertement de ton homosexualité

Itachi : Facile on s'en fou xD

Zetsu : Quoi que avec tes parents c'est autre chose ...

Itachi : Faudrais qu'il le sache un jour si Kisame et moi on veut se voir ...

Pain : Ta pensé a Sasuke si tu emmene Kisame chez toi ?

Itachi : On s'en fou

Zetsu : Wow il l'aime cette phrase

Pain : Et notre amitié

Itachi : Sa on s'en fou pas *Sourit et regarde dans la grande salle a ma grande surprise qui y étais Kisame*

Pain : Il c'est quand meme pas fait retirer du court la ... *Je m'approcha de Kisame et le serras dans sont dos*

Itachi : Coucou toi

Kisame : Hey bébé *Il se tourna et me serras* Tu tes déjà fait retirer de ton court ... ?

Itachi : Ouais ... et toi quest-ce que tu fait en bas ...

Kisame : La même chose que toi ...

Itachi : Bébé ! Ta pas fait exprêt pour moi rassure moi

Kisame : Un peu *Murmure*

Itachi : Sa va joué sur ton bulletin et t'auras pas ta bourse d'étude en sport ... *Murmure*

Kisame : Justement c'est le but je veut que Juugo est la bourse ... il a pas trop le moyen et je voudrais pas lui volé se qu'il a travailler fort pour avoir ...

Itachi : Tes vraiment un ange toi *Sourit et passe mes bras a ton coup avec un peut de difficulté tu me prend et passe mes jambes a tes hanches en souriant et viens prendre mes lèvres je te l'est donnas et ta langue vint chercher la mienne je te la donna avec plaisir*

Pain : Bon okay on sais vous êtes Gay pas oubligé de l'afficher encore plus

Zetsu : Hey du calme Pain il sont cute ensemble je trouve ... Un nain et un géant *Zetsu rigole*

Pain : Itachi est plus grand que moi *Foudroie du regard Zetsu*

Itachi *Murmure* : Ta fait quoi pour te faire retirer du court ?

Kisame : J'ai chantonner du Adam Lambert

*FlashBack du moment en question* (Très dur a imaginer mais vrai xD)

*Le prof ouvras légèrement la radio comme a l'habitude et deviner quoi Adam Lambert - If i had you

Kisame : The're a thin line see the darkside in my lifetime baby tonight is a struggle got a rumble try to find ittt if i had you ... if i had you life would be a party in the extasy ! *Il se mit a tapotter du pied*

Prof : Mon Hoshigake vous aver finis chanter dans votre tête *Tu te levas et te grimpa sur le bureaux habilement*

Kisame : If i had you do do do do do do if i had you *Se met a danser* the're a thin line to the wild time in a fat line baby tonight is a struggle got a rumble try to find ittt if i had you *Se met a chanter plus fort les élèves l'accompagne en tout cas tout ceux qui connaisse la chanson*

Mangetsu *Solo* : The fashion of the light and my feel so good , but i got us to call my age , the fashion and the strange *Se lève et danse* but it don't need to think tonight

Kisame *Solo* : That would be the only think i ever need if i had you , the money in fourtune incomplete IF I HAD YOUUU ! Life would be the party in the extasy ! if i had you do do do do do do do do do. *Répétition en choeur avec Mangetsu*

Prof : VOUS DEUX DEHORS ! *Les deux concerné sortirent donc toi et Mangetsu*

*Fin du FlashBack pendant se temps tu me racontas l'histoire en detail* (Désolé pour les fautes j'avais pas internet pour voir les parole ...)

Itachi : Tu tes vraiment rédiculisé pour sa O_O''

Pain : Désolé mais maintenant si tu dit que tes pas Gay je te croit pas , tout le monde qui aime Adam Lambert est Gay

Zetsu : Je connais et j'aime et je suis pas Gay pour autant

Pain : Attend ... tu danse quand même pas la dessus sur un bureaux devant 30 élèves ...

Zetsu : Non mais avoir été dans cette classe je l'aurais fait !

Itachi : Même moi je l'aurais pas fait *Te regarde*

Kisame : Ben quoi on a tous nos faiblesse et quand je suis seul sous ma douche sa m'arrive de la chanter ... elle est entrainante ...

Itachi : J'aurais aimé voir sa.

Pain : J'aurais chanter autre chose moi sauf SA ! *Mangetsu arrive tout souriant*

Mangetsu : Jolie solo Kisame rendu au moment slow de la chanson tu la chanter avec coeur ... je me demande a qui tu pensais quand tu la fait ...

Kisame : La réponse est évidente ... Itachi *Tu me sourit je répondit a ton sourire légèrement mal a l'aise*

Mangetsu : La prochaine fois on remet sa avec du Lady Gaga okay ?

Kisame : Je croit pas *Rigole*

Mangetsu : Justin Bieber ?

Kisame : Encore moin !

Mangetsu : Miley Cyrus ?

Kisame : Vas pour Lady Gaga ...

Itachi : Kisame ! O_O'' Refait pas sa ...

Pain : On étais pas mieux nous on a parler de Pénis en classe xD

Itachi : Ouais et je tes montrer ma queu ...

Kisame : Tu lui a montrer ta queu O_O''

Itachi : Il est hétéro et au départ on parlais de la tienne ...

Kisame : Gentil ... Maintenant tu détail ma queu a tout le monde

Itachi : Juste a Pain car il est de confiance et hétéro

Pain : Je dirai rien ...

Kisame : Merci *Tu me serras* Sa te dit d'aller écouter de la musique dans mon Hummer ou d'aller faire un tour jusqu'a la 4 ieme et 5 ieme ?

Itachi : Tu retourne pas en court ?

Kisame : J'ai pas envie et puit comme je te dit faut que je baisse ma moyenne pour la bourse d'étude ...

Itachi : Okay ..

Pain : Je peu venir ?

Zetsu : Et moi ? é_è

Mangetsu : O_O'' Moi ?

Kisame : Duhh ... Okay ... okay de toute facon je croit pas faire quelque chose de cochon avec mon 'Tachi j'vais laissé sont cul reposé un peu ...

Mangetsu : Ta du Lady Gaga dans tes CD ?

Kisame : Une ou deux chansons pas plus

Mangetsu : Oh non attend *Prend sont sac et fouille dedans on voit le contenue , un poumon (C'est pour fumer du pot) , un bowler (idem) , de DVD porn Gay , un bunk (Pour fumer du pot) et enfin un CD , il te le donna*

Kisame : Y'ia quoi la dedans que des chansons Gay ?

Mangetsu : Lady gaga et Kelly Rowland .. et aussi Adam Lambert et un peu de rap ... et du techno ...

Kisame : Okay je vais voir *Tu me regarda j'étais toujours contre toi en ''petit-singe''* Tu veut descendre ou rester comme sa ?

Itachi : Rester comme sa si sa te dérange pas ...

Kisame : Sa me dérange jamais

*Tu avanca en me tenant et tout le monde suivais tandis qu'on arriva prêt de ton Hummer tu ouvra les portes arrières et alla me porter coté co-conducteur , et alla du coté conducteur une fois que j'étais bien installer , les 3 autres entras a l'arrière et fermèrent les portes*

Pain : Cool on voit en dessous

Mangetsu : O_O'' Trop nice tes colonne de son O_O''

Zetsu : Cool des télé sur les siège , ton Hummer est vraiment cool Kisame

Itachi : Bon ... on a des fasciner *Kisame décolla le moteur et mit le CD de Mangetsu*

*Chanson*

#1 : Lady Gaga - Alejandro

#2 : Dj antoine & Dj Opium Mash Up - Figaro

#3 : Kelly Rowland - Commander

#4 : Miley Cyrus - Can't be tamed

#5 : Dj Voodoo & Serano - Transtlantic Blow (Radio mix)

#6 : Junior Caldera - What you get

#7 : Adam Lambert - If i had you

#8 : B.O.B & Hayley Williams - Airplanes

#9 : Jeffree Star - Get away with murder

#10 : 30 seconds to mars - Kings and Queen (Mikael wills remix)

#11 : Lady Gaga & Beyonce - Telephone

#12 : Ke$ha - Take it off

#13 : Rihanna - Rudeboy (; ) Y'ia un lien entre Kisame et Itachi sur cette chanson xD vous aller bien voir)

#14 : SS501 - Love ya

#15 : SS501 - U R MAN

#16 : Ke$ha - My first kiss

#17 : Innerpartysystem - Don't stop

#18 : Adam Lambert - For your entertainment (Héhé ; ) Un autre lien avec Itachi et Kisame)

#19 : Chambre 22 & Donald Drumz - FUCK TON EX !

*Tu monta la volume au max et mit la chanson 1 rapidement tu te descendit sur ton siège pour éviter qu'on te remarque avec cette chanson , je changeas a la deuxième*

Mangetsu : 'Tachi laisse celle la mais met la a 1 minutes 20.

*Je la mit a 1:20 et rapidement le beat changeas et rapidement tout le monde embarqua dans la chanson et même Pain se mit a danser sur sont siège*

Pain : D'la bombe !

Zetsu : Ouais !

Itachi : Faut tu me l'envoie Mangetsu

Kisame : Oh ouais *Tu ouvrir les fenêtres de devant et tenas le volant a une main tu levas encore le son et la baise commencais a resonner partout dans le Hummer et hors tu Hummer on étais toujours sur le terrain de l'école et les élèves écoutais*

Itachi : On va faire un tour de l'école ?

Kisame : Ouais *La chanson changeas*

Mangetsu : Une chanson de fille héhé met la 5 *Tu changeas rapidement et mit la 5 tu recula et avancas au premier virage ta main se posais sur le bras de vitesse je te regardais et rapidement le véhicule fit un Drift tout le monde s'accrochais derrière alors que toi et moi on s'amusais comme des malades tu reviens toujours en driftant sur le devant de l'école et tu tamusa a faire des 360 se qui créas un amas de fumer a l'entour de nous et rapidement tu repartie pour un tour en driftant les élèves regardais par les fenêtre comme amuser et hébaie et a la fin tu conclus avec plusieurs 360 et partie en quittant la cours en voyant les flics se ramener*

Kisame : Accrochez vous *Tu appuya sur l'accélérateur*

Itachi : Héhé bébé y'ia les flics qui nous colles

Kisame : J'ai l'habitude *Tu ouvrit le coffre a gant et enclanchas la NOS (Aussi apeller Nitro) et tu rapidement prit un detour en accélérant toujours plus , les flics avais disparu du décord et tu descendit dans une descende et te garas de coté prêt de l'eau*

Itachi : J'peu m'allumer une smoke ?

Kisame : Si tu m'en allume une aussi *J'en allumas 2 et t'en passa une tu la prit et commencas a fumer en regardant verre la monter ou tu vit les sirènes de police arriver tu fit ronronner ton moteur , et quand les flics allais te foncer dessus tu avancas il se ramassèrent dans le lac , tu remontas la monter et roulais sur le grand chemin*

Mangetsu : Il est malade se type ...

Pain : C'est Kisame ...

Zetsu : Sa va Mangetsu tes pâles ...

Kisame : Mangetsu si tes pour être malades c'est pas dans mon Hummer !

Mangetsu : Je vais pas être malade !

Itachi : Bébé ta déjà fait sa au paravant je parle attendre que les flics soit prêt pour les engouffrer dans le lac

Kisame : 2 ou 3 fois ...

Itachi : Et il t'ont jamais retrouvé

Kisame : Non c'est pour sa qu'on va changer de voiture...

Itachi : Ah ... et quel on va prendre ?

Kisame : Une dans l'entrepos ...

*Les trois derrières se regardèrent* Trio : Dans l'entrepos ? O_O

*Tu approcha d'une usine desinfecter et te garas prêt d'une barrière tu prit ton portefeuille et glissa une carte magnétique et tappas un code d'accès et la barrière s'ouvrit et la porte de l'usine aussi tu avancas avec ton Hummer et on vit 20 auto tous plus différente les unes que les autre tous de gros nom*

Itachi : C'est pas un peu trop O_O''

Mangetsu : Wow ... J'peut en voler une ?

Pain : My god ... tu tes pas payé sa seul assuré

Zetsu : O_O''

Kisame : Non sa c'est soit des bagnioles que j'ai pris en très mauvaise état et que j'ai retaper ou les voitures de mon père qu'il se débarassais ou les cadeaux que je recevais de ma mère ou bien des voitures que j'ai acheté

Itachi : Wow ... et moi avec ma mustang j'ai l'air de rien ...

Kisame : Tu l'aime pas ta mustang ? Apporte la moi je vais te faire un échange et je vais retaper ta mustang ...

Itachi : Bébé tes voitures vallent beaucoup plus que ma mustang je pourrais pas ...

Kisame : Le prix a aucune valeur la dedans ... Et comme tu dit j'ai beaucoup trop de voiture pour moi seul ... tu prend celle que tu veut tu m'apporte ta Mustang et je te laisse la voiture que je tes donner.

Itachi : Pas n'importe quelle voiture tu me laisserais ?

Kisame : Oui ... sa aucune importance mon ange aller va faire un tour pendant que je vais changer d'auto tu me diras celle que tu veut je te donnerai les cléf après marché conclus ?

Itachi : Tes sur ?

Kisame : Ouais j'suis sur aller va choisir *Tu m'embrassa la joue , je sourit , tu ouvrit ma portière je descendit du gros véhicule et allas me promener dans l'entrepos*

Pain : Wow ... Si Itachi trouve pas sont bonheur la dedans y'ia un sacré problème ...

Zetsu : Kisame tu trouve pas que c'est un cadeaux un peu gros pour un gars que tu sors avec que depuis 1 journée ?

Kisame : Non ... surtout que je l'aime depuis trop longtemps ... *Murmure et sors le CD en sortant du véhicule plus en état de marche tu alla leur ouvrir les portes ils déscendirent et tu alla de ton coté de l'entrepos et commencais a regardé*

Pain : Un Jeep ?

Mangetsu : Une Aston Martin ?

Zetsu : Une Camaro ?

Kisame : Ou un autre Hummer ? *Il se dirigeas vers le Hummer sans toit n'y derrière il ressemblais a un Jeep en plus gros et en beaucoup plus technique*

Pain : Oh yeah *Il le regarda et monta a l'arrière , suivis par les 2 autres*

Kisame : Je suis pas mal en brico de bagniole *J'arriva a tes cotés et te regarda*

Itachi : On prend sa pour allé a l'école ?

Kisame : Non pour allé chez moi ... Ta trouvé la voiture de tes rêves ? *Je te fit te pencher et murmuras un truc a ton oreille je te vit sourire tu prit un trousseau de cléf et détacha la cléf* On va chez moi je vais te faire une carte magnétique et un code pour entré et tu viendras la changer

Itachi *Me mordille la lèvre* : J'ai vraiment eu un coup de coeur dessus quand je l'est vus

Kisame : Si tu veut on va chez toi je te dépose , tu prend ta Mustang et tu me suit dans l'entrepos pour l'échanger ...

Itachi : D'accord ... *Murmure en t'embrassant doucement tu y répondit avec douceur en fermant les yeux je vint chercher ta langue , tu jouas avec la miennes , je stoppa le baisé au bout de quelque minutes*

Kisame : Dieux que t'embrasse bien *Je te sourit et monta dans ton Hummer tranformer en gros Jeep tu embarqua aussi et mit le CD , les autres regardais le sol commencer a vibré*

Mangetsu : Le plancher de l'auto vibre

Kisame : Y'ia des colonnes dans le plancher *Rigole et démarre et rendu chez moi je sortie dehors et prit mon trousseau j'embarqua dans ma mustang bleu foncé avec ligne noir et recula de l'entré , j'ouvrit la fenêtre et te regarda*

Itachi : Tu passe devant ou tu veu ... ?

Kisame : Une course ? *Tu rigolas* Ouais avec les 3 autres qui sont fixé sur le plancher vibrant je croit qu'une course les sortirais de leur rêveries *J'alla me ranger sur le voit des passant inverse a toi et regardais devant et fit ronronner mon moteur tu fit exactement la même chose je me concentras et m'alluma un joint , tu comptas jusqu'a 3 on démarras en même temps et rapidement tu me dépassa , je suivais en te redépassant j'avais une bonne avance quand un auto arrivas face a moi je retourna sur ta voix et retourna sur le voix voisine je fesait ainsi a chaque fois qu'un auto arrivais dans mon sens et tu fesait la même chose quand un auto t'encombrais devant , tu décolla ta Nitro je fit pareille et rapidement on étais rendu a l'entrepos et on remarquais que j'étais arrivé avant*

Itachi : C'étais bien ^^ *Te regarde tu étais a ma gauche*

Kisame : Tes un bon courseur et un bon drifteur j'avoue , tu pourrais faire sa plutard

Itachi : Ta bien courser aussi *Regarde Mangetsu très pâle a l'arriêre*

Kisame : Il a le mal du transport *Tu rigolas et alla dans l'entrepose je te suivis et stoppa mon auto quand tu me l'indiqua je sortie et te regarde* Aller va la prendre

Itachi : Tes sur ?

Kisame : Ouais

*J'approcha d'une Impala SS noir 87 model original peinture intacte je rentras a l'nterieur après avoir dévérouiller les portes et mit le contact , le son quand je la démarra me procurais des frissons une vrai minoune elle ronronnais comme un auto de course je posa mes mains sur le volant et la regarda , tu passa ta tête par la fenêtre ouverte*

Kisame : Alors elle te plait mon corbeaux ?

Itachi : Vraiment trop ... *Murmure*

Kisame : Elle est a toi

Itachi : Tes vraiment un amour ... *Te sourit les yeux tout illuminé*

Kisame : Toi aussi *Murmure*

Itachi : Je vais te la rembourser ...

Kisame : Non je refuse prend sa comme un cadeau daccord 'Tachi ?

Itachi : Bon okay si tu insiste

Kisame : La nitro s'active seul quand tu dépasse la barre des 120 ...

Itachi : Ah daccord ... elle se recharge seul autrement dit

Kisame : Ouais *Tu caressa mes cheveux* Tu veut qu'on la dépose chez toi ?

Itachi : Si sa te dérange pas ...

Kisame : Sa me dérange jamais *Sourit et m'embrasse le coup avant de retourner a sont auto , tout le long du trajet je ne fit aucune folie et j'aurais voulu que jamais sa ne s'arrête cette sensation étais parfaite ... mais s'arrêtas quand je coupas le moteur je me transferas dans ton auto et te regarda*

Itachi : Sérieusement j'me suis jamais senti aussi bien dans une auto ...

Kisame : C'est se qui est parfait si tu l'aime

Pain : Impala SS 87 beau model peinture intact d'origine avec un moteur de 1200 cheveaux avec une Nitro regargeable et les siège chauffant et massant ... Interessant choix Itachi

Kisame : Comment tu t'y connais tant en auto

Pain : J'ai l'oeil pour c'est tout ...

Itachi : J'espère juste qu'elle auras pas de problème aussitôt utilisé ...

Kisame : Si il y a quelque chose viens me voir et je te l'arrange bébé

Itachi : Non tu en a déja asser fait

Kisame : Je suis content ta mustang c'est un modèle que j'avais pas encore

Itachi : Ah pourtant au nombre d'auto que tu a sa m'étonne ...

Kisame : Non je l'est pas *Rigole* On va chez moi ?

Mangetsu : Ok

Pain : Ok

Zetsu : Ok

Itachi : Ouais *Caresse tes cheveux*

Kisame : Mmm j'adore quand tu me joue dans les cheveux *Sourit*

Itachi : Geste simple

Kisame : Sa m'empêche pas d'aimé *Sourit et démarre aussitot Rude Boy de Rihanna commencas je te regardais tu me regarda*

Itachi : Attention les mecs sa va chauffer *Rigole*

Kisame : Mmm , come here rude boy boy give it up *Je dansais très sexy tu me regarda* it just big enought X2 Take it take it baby baby take it take it i'll be love it tonight i'm let it be the captain ... Tonight i'm a let to be a rider give it up give it up give it up babe *Je te chevaucha et me mit a rouler des hanches en caressant mes cheveux jusqu'a mon ventre et une chance tu n'étais pas en train de conduire* tonight i'm a let be fire , tonight i should let take my higher *Je roula des hanches encore plus avec insistance et passa mes bras a ton coup avant de me cambrer et tourner ma tête quelque mèches encadrais mes lèvres entrouverte je fit un mouvement sexy par en avant et alla mordiller ta lèvres et recommencas a danser sur toi* What i want want want what you want want want give it to me baby like boom boom boom what you want , come here rude boy boy boy , come here rude boy boy take it take it take it it i'll be love it X2 Tonight i'll be give it harder *Je passe mes mains le long de ton torse jusqua ton coup et tes cheveux que je tiras doucement a l'arrière alors que j'allais dévorer ton coup de baiser , tandis qu'un léger gémissement glissais de tes lèvres je continuas cette petite danse sexy jusqu'a la fin alors que tu chantais melodieusement même avec une petite difficulté lorsque je roulais des hanches les gars regardais avec attention alors que tu étais échauffer au max*

Pain : Je croit que Kisame a hâte d'arriver chez lui héhé

Zetsu : Pas que je regarde la mais ta vus sont érection très mal caché ?

Mangetsu : Non mais moi je voit les voisin mal caché de Itachi matter par contre OO''

*Je me rassied a tes coté en allant doucement sucer un de mes doigts fesant encore mon agace*

Kisame : Mmm toi la ... tu va m'en devoir une ...

Itachi : En arrivant chez toi ...

Kisame : Quoi ... c'est pas juste on est a 30 minutes de chez moi j'ai le temps de refroidir moi ... pourquoi pas chez toi ?

Itachi : En roulant je peu te le faire ...

Kisame : J'ai pas trop envie que les 3 mattes derrières ...

Mangetsu : On regarderas pas promis

Pain : PROMIS

Zetsu : Je promet aussi solanellement ...

Itachi : J'aime bien quand on est observer quand on fait des trucs

Kisame : Sa explique dans les chiottes se matin quand tout le monde étais derrière la porte

Itachi : J'ai très aimé *Murmure sensuellement*

Kisame : D'accord si tu me jure de pas t'étouffer ...

Itachi : Je jure *Rigole , je te vit détacher ta fermeture éclaire j'alla la sortir et la vit je me lécha les lèvres tu recula l'auto et avancais alors que je prit ton membre en gorge profonde (Du max qu'il peut quand même) un gémissement sortie automatiquement de tes lèvres alors que tu posa une main sur ma tête et envoyas la tête par derrière en avancant toujours en ligne droite une chance chez toi c'étais toujours en ligne droite , tu me regarda et je l'avais rentrer complètement*

Kisame : Ah putin 'Tachi ... comment ta fait sa ? *Je levas les yeux verre toi et commencas a sucer plusieur gémissement sortie des fois tu frainas trop sec parfois tu appuyais plus vite sur l'accélérateur mais jamais trop lentement , je te sucas rapidement avec ardeur en engouffrant toujours plus profondemment ta queu dans ma gorge plusieur râle sortirent de tes lèvres* Ahhh ahhh ! *Tu te cambras et lachas le volant pour venir aggriper ma tête de tes deux mains tu continuais d'appuyer sur l'accélérateur mais cela conduisais toujours en ligne droite comme si miraculeusement l'auto savais ton chemin quand l'auto commencais a dérapper doucement tu repris le volant et essayais de te concentrer sur la route , mais trop dur , alors tu te mit sur conducteur authomatique et lacha le volant toujours appuyant sur le l'accélérateur alors que ta main me montrais le rythme a prendre , je suivais se rythme que tu m'imposais alors que tes gémissements se firent de plus en plus régulier et court* Ahhh ahhh bébé bébé ! *Tu crias de plaisir et éjaculas dans ma bouche en te crispant , une fois que je le sentie je retiras ma bouche et avala , tu me regardant en enlevant le conducteur automatique et en reprenant ton souffle , je sourias* Trop ... ahh ... trop bon putin ...

Itachi : J'espère que ta aimé je croyais jamais pouvoir toute l'avalé

Kisame : Désolé de pas t'avoir avertie au moment de ...

Itachi : J'aurais pas lacher pareille *Sourit et la remet dans ton pantalon , et me rassied sur mon siège*

Mangetsu : Tu gémit étrangement Kisame

Itachi : Moi ses gémissement m'excite ...

Mangetsu : Moi ses les tiens que j'aimerais entendre 'Tachi

Itachi : Mmm sa arriveras pas Mangetsu même si tes sortie du placard en même temps que moi nous deux sa arriveras jamais *Rigole*

Kisame : Tes mon 'Tachi ^^ *Tu sourit et te garras dans ton Garage*

Mangetsu : Savoir partager vous connaisser ?

Pain : Ah non pas un plan a trois svp

Itachi : Jamais y'ia que mon Kiki

Kisame : Et c'est mon 'Tachi *Rigole*

Itachi : On va faire quoi chez toi bébé ?

Kisame : Fumer des joints et boire de la bière *Je mapprochas de ton oreille*

Itachi : Tu me ferais quelque ligne ?

Kisame : De coke ?

Itachi : Ouais ...

Kisame : Elle font déjà plus effet celle qu'on a fait se matin ?

Itachi : C'étais pas de la coke *Murmure*

Kisame : Okay je t'en ferai bébé mais pas plus que 3 tu va être gler comme une barre avec sa

Itachi : Merci bébé tes le meilleur de bébé *Je t'embrassa la joue*

Kisame : Une chance que je tes *Sourit*

Itachi : Non c'est moi qui a de la chance de t'avoir bébé tes parfait *Sors de la voiture et toi aussi tandis que Mangetsu , Zetsu et Pain sortirent aussi on entras dans ta demeure*

Kisame : Bon bon bon faites comme chez vous surtout toi bébé. Bébé tu viens avec moi ?

Itachi : Ouais

*Pain et Zetsu nous regarda* Pain & Zetsu : Fait pas trop de cochonnerie ;) *Ils partirent tout les trois dans le salon , tandis que toi et moi on allais dans la cuisine tu sortie le miroir de mon sac et alla dans le garde manger et sortie une petite boite en argent cadenassé et tu l'ouvrit avec une de tes cléf tu pris un petit sachet de poudre blanche pure et me le montras tu approchas du miroir et fit 3 lignes*

Kisame : Prend les tiennes je m'en ferai après

Itachi : Je préfèrerais que tu prenne les tiennes avant je suis un peu craintif

Kisame : T'inquiète bébé si il arrive quelque chose je vais être la même si je doit manquer mon entrainement de foot ta pas a t'inquiété mais je vais quand même prendre les miennes en premier *Tu pris le stylo couper en deux et lapporta a ton nez tandis que tu sniffa les 3 lignes en 3 coups*

Itachi : T'en prend souvent toi ?

Kisame : Occasionellement ... j'en avais acheté pour le party hier

Itachi : J'ai un peu peur bébé ...

Kisame : Tes pas oubligé d'en faire tu sais c'est pas parce que j'en fait que tes oubligé d'en faire bébé ...

Itachi : C'est meilleur que le speed normal ?

Kisame : Oui tu hallucine plus aussi et le buzz dur plus longtemps

Itachi : Daccord on commence par 2 ok ?

Kisame : Okay *Tu fit deux lignes moyenne je pris le stylo et te regarda avant de sniffer d'une traite les 2 lignes je fit un face de degoux sous le gout une fois descendu dans la gorge*

Itachi : Ah putin c'est raide *Tousotte un peu et tu m'apporta un verre d'eau que je calla* Ahh *Soupir de soulagement et te regarde*

Kisame : Alors c'est comment ?

Itachi : Pas si mal ...

Kisame : Je vais surement arrêter de prendre c'est cochonnerie bientôt sa nuit a mes performences même si sa me speed ...

Itachi : Et si plutard il te font des test de dopâge sa nuirais encore plus

Kisame : Oui *Tu t'approcha et déposa le miroir et vint te placer entre mes jambes et posa tes deux mains sur mes hanches je mit mes jambes a tes hanches*

Itachi : Tu fait quoi se soir ?

Kisame : J'allais justement te le demander sa te dit de venir au cinéma avec moi et ensuite revenir ici et se caliné ?

Itachi : J'ignore si mes parents serons la mais oui j'aimerais bien *Sourit , tu vint m'embrasser doucement , j'y répondit , tu approfondis le baisé lentement je ferma les yeux tout comme toi nos langues se rejoignèrent d'elle même comme une habitude et je passa mes bras a ton coup tu me soulevas de comptoir et posa tes mains sous moi , je mit fin au baisé et te regarda*

Kisame : On va rejoindre les autres bébé *Murmure*

Itachi : Oui *Murmure aussi , tu me trainas dans le salon et les autres nous regardais*

Pain : Vous faites quoi se soir les mecs ?

Kisame : Ciné en tête a tête

Pain : Oh ... Mangetsu viens de proposer un Party chez lui , sont frère seras pas la se soir et ses parents on déjà tout acheté

Kisame : On préfère prendre sa relax se soir que tout les deux et les Party j'en est eu ma dose depuis hier

Itachi : Idem

Pain : Bon comme vous voulez

Itachi : Je devrais apeller chez moi pour savoir si mes parents sont arriver

Kisame : C'est vrai tu sèche pas trop quand il sont a la maison

Itachi : Ouais ... *Prend mon cellulaire dans mes poches et remarque 9 nouveaux messages je regarda leurs provenance et levas les yeux verre Kisame*

Kisame : Sa va pas ?

Itachi : 9 nouveaux messages de Sasuke ...

Kisame : Tu veut que je te l'est supprime ?

Itachi : Non je vais les lire et les supprimer après au péril de voir le message de quelqu'un d'autre *J'ouvrit les messages*

#Message de 240-560-0004 : Tu me manque#

#Message de 240-560-0004 : Nii-san répond ... je t'aime tellement#

#Message de 240-560-0004 : Je m'en veut d'avoir agit comme sa hier ... :( stp pardonne moi je suis qu'un con#

#Message de 240-560-0004 : Sa me fait chier de te savoir avec Kisame tu pourrais au moin répondre a ton putin de frère , j'suis rien sans toi#

#Message de 240-560-0004 : J'en peut plus nii-san ... Y'ia rien d'autre que toi dans ma tête stp pardonne moi apelle moi parle moi :'( Nii-sannn !#

#Message de 240-560-0004 : Sans toi j'veut plus vivre j'veut plus rien stp ignore moi pas c'est le 6 ieme message que je t'envoie rapelle moi on va en parler ... je suis prêt a changer nii-san je suis pas parfait mais personne est parfait stp :'(#

#Message de 240-560-0004 : SALLE CON QUE J'AIME ME QUITTE PAS !#

#Message de 240-560-0004 : Nii-san j'suis prêt a tout pour toi même accepter que tu m'aime plus mais j'veut encore finir dans tes bras j'veut de nouveaux te sentir m'aimer ou essayer de m'aimer j'vais vraiment changer#

#Message de 240-560-0004 : Si sa rapport avec le sexe j'me donnerai a toi corps et âme nii-san me force pas a remplir ta boite de messagerie stp apelle moi j'en peu plus j'en peu plus de souffrir sans toi !#

*Je te regarda en deglutissant*

Kisame : Itachi sa va ? *Tu murmure*

Itachi : Sasuke ... Sasuke il me dit qu'il en peu plus qu'il peu pas vivre sans moi qu'il m'aime et que pour moi il se donnerais corps et âme et qu'il va changer ...

Kisame : Tu veut retourner avec lui ?

Itachi : Non je tes toi je te lache plus

*Mon cellulaire vibra je regarda le numéro cette fois étais différent*

#Message de 240-560-2840 : 'Tachi vient me retrouver a l'hopital ... ton frère ... ton frère c'est ouvert les veines dans le toilette de l'école Tobi est venue le porter et je suis aller avec eux ... Itachi c'est vraiment grave ...#

*Des larmes virent a mes yeux je lacha mon cellulaire au sol qui éclata en morceau je mit ma main devant ma bouche*

Kisame : 'Tachi ? *Tu me regarda tristement*

Itachi : Kisame vient me porter a l'hopital ... *Je murmuras avec difficulté les larmes perlant le long de mes joues , tu m'apportas au garage et m'assied dans ta Madza 3 bleu de style requin et alla coté conducteur tu démarras en tremblant et ouvris la porte du garage tu ne pris même pas la peine de ferme la porte du garage que tu fila directement a l'hopital tu fila a toute vitesse alors que je ne pus m'empêcher de pleurer le tier des larmes de mon corps rendu a l'hopital tu vint me prendre en princesse et m'emmena a l'interieur , tu vit Deidara attendre dans le couloir tu alla le rejoindre*

Kisame : Il se passe quoi la ?

Deidara : Sasuke c'est ouvert les veines dans les toilettes de l'école ...

Kisame : Oh merde ... *Je me serras a toi de toute mes forces et continuais de pleurer tu caressa mon dos je ferma les yeux et serras ton t-shirt en pleurant sur ton épaule*

Deidara : 'Tachi calme toi *Il vint caresser a sont tour mon dos compatissant alors que Tobi arriva et se serras a moi*

Tobi : Calme toi Itachi doucement *Je finis par me calmer mes les larmes continuais de couller*

Itachi : Il est ou ?

Tobi : En salle d'opération ... tu veut que j'apelle tes parents ?

Itachi : Pour leur dire quoi Sasuke c'est ouvert les veines parce que je l'est laissé il le verrons eux même en rentrant ...

Tobi : Tes parents viendrais ici et on dirais qu'il c'est ouvert les veines par malheure ...

Itachi : J'ai echappé mon cellulaire et il a cassé *Tu prit ton iphone et me le donna je le pris et regardais le clavier tactile avec difficulté et composa le numéro de cellulaire de Fugaku , qui après quelque coup répondit*

Fugaku : Oui ?

Itachi : Passe moi maman *La voix s'anglottante , Fugaku passa le téléphone a Mikoto*

Mikoto : Oui mon poussin

Itachi : Maman ... Sasuke est a l'hopital ...

Mikoto : Quest-ce qu'il lui est arriver *Elle laissa glissé un hoquet de surprise*

Itachi : Il c'est ouvert les bras ...

Mikoto : é_è oh mon dieux pas mon bébé *Elle fondit en larmes a sont tour Fugaku repris le téléphone*

Fugaku : BON TA FAIT PLEURER TA MÈRE J'ESPÈRE QU'IL Y A UNE BONNE RAISON !

Itachi : Sasuke est a l'hopital papa ...

Fugaku : DE TA FAUTE J'IMAGINE !

Itachi : En partie ... *Murmure*

Fugaku : On arrive è_é en arrivant a la maison je te jure tu va devoir des explications et pense pas pouvoir t'en sortir sans punition ...

Itachi : Oui père ...

Fugaku : TOI JE TE JURE UN JOUR TU PARTIRAS DE NOTRE MAISON ! *Il raccrocha , je raccrocha aussi et te tandis le téléphone en baissant la tête*

Kisame : Ton père a pété un plomb ...

Itachi : Comme d'habitude ...

Tobi : T'auras droit a la ceinture en arrivant a la maison ...

Kisame : Quoi ceinture ?

Tobi : Sont père le bat avec une ceinture ...

Kisame : Il a pas le droit ... Moi Fugaku il me fait pas peur , je vais venir chez toi et je vais lui montrer qu'on touche pas a mon petit-ami

Tobi : Il auras pas peur de toi non plus Fugaku a été flic pendant 10 ans , et maintenant il fait partie des affaires plus haute et pareille pour Mikoto ...

Kisame : Il me toucheras pas et il toucheras pas a Itachi COMPRIS ! è_é

Itachi : Laisse tomber Kisame tes gentil mais ce sont ses réglement et je doit m'y conformer ... je vais me ramasser de l'argent pour me trouver un appart et je vais partir de la ...

Kisame : On partiras en appart tout les deux bébé on va être bien et ton pêre te toucheras plus

Itachi : Tu peu pas quitté chez toi ton père te l'interdirais tu sais tant que tu va pas dans une grande école sportive ...

Kisame : Itachi ... je m'en fou moi mon père me bat pas pour des sotisse , sa va aller bébé daccord *Tu caressa mes cheveux je reposa ma tête sur ton épaule et bouge plus jusqu'a se qu'un médecin arrive*

Médecin : Alors qui s'occupe de lui pendant l'abscence des parents ?

Itachi *Me relève la tête et le regarde* : Moi

Médecin : On a recousu la majorité de ses plaits il est faible ... il manque beaucoup trop de sang ... est-ce que vous avez le même groupe sanguin que lui ?

Itachi : Oui ...

Médecin : Alors suivez moi *Tu me descendit et suivis le médecin qui me prit 2 litres de sang je retourna tes cotés après et me blottit dans tes bras tu me serras , je ferma les yeux , quelque minute plutard la porte de l'hopital s'ouvrit et je tourna la tête vers celle-ci et voyas le visage coléreux de Fugaku , il s'approcha de moi et me tiras verre l'arrière m'arrachant de tes bras il me soulevas de terre en tirant mon collet*

Fugaku : EXPLIQUE MAINTENANT !

Itachi : Papa j'suis gay ...

Fugaku : EXPLIQUE SE QUI C'EST PASSER AVEC TON FRÈRE !

Itachi : J'ai coucher avec Sasuke papa ! Je sortais avec lui on baisais ensemble !

Fugaku : QUOI !

Itachi : Ta bien compris ...

Fugaku : TU LA FORCER EN ! DIT QUE TU LA FORCER *Il me plaquas dans un mur je broncha pas et un peu de sang coulla de mes lèvres*

Itachi : Non il étais consentant

Fugaku : TES DEGEULASSE ITACHI TU ME FAIT PITIÉ *Il me tiras sur le mur voisin mais tu me rattrapas avant que je le touche , tu me déposa doucement au sol et t'approcha de Fugaku*

Kisame : Si on allais en parler dehors

Fugaku : Sa te regarde pas dégage !

Kisame : Sa me regarde je sors avec Itachi et je croit pas qu'il mérite sa

Fugaku : Ah en plus tu te croit permis de me dire comment élevé mon fils *Tu le poussa et le regarda*

Kisame : En tout cas moi je cris pas après tout le monde et je me prend pas pour le lead !

Fugaku : Okay okay si tu l'aime temps ton Itachi va le rejoindre , Itachi va faire tes bagages je veut plus te voir chez moi JAMAIS !

*Tobi s'approcha de Fugaku*

Tobi : Mon oncle tu y va un peu fort

Fugaku : J'ai toujours réver d'avoir un fils comme toi Madara *Murmure*

Itachi : Ah p'pa c'est pas tout j'me drogue aussi je fume de l'herbe je sniff du speed je prend du speed je prend de la coke et de l'extasy je fume du H et tu sais quoi tout sa car pendant toute ses année ta jamais été la une seul fois pour moi

Fugaku : Une autre bonne raison de te sortir de chez moi !

Itachi : Je serais partie de toute facon *Me lève et part de l'hopital , tu me suivas , suivis de Deidara , et Tobi aussi , Tu me soutenais alors qu'on passais devant l'auto privé de Fugaku et de Mikoto , Mikoto sortie de l'auto et vint me serrer*

Mikoto : Mon chérie sa va ?

Itachi : Papa ma foutu dehors cette espèce d'homophobe qu'il aille se faire foutre

Mikoto : Homophobe ? Itachi ... tes ... gay ?

Itachi : Oui maman je suis Gay et Sasuke aussi l'est et je sors avec Kisame et la tu va me detester pour sa ?

Mikoto : Mon chérie tu seras toujours mon bébé même si tes Gay ... sa change rien *Elle me serras doucement je la serras aussi et ferma les yeux* Je t'aime mon fils et si ta des problèmes d'argent apelle moi sur mon cellulaire je vais t'en envoyé *Elle te regarda en souriant* Kisame ?

Kisame : Oui ...

Mikoto : Ta bien grandit dit donc *Elle rigola* Je suis content que se soit toi qui soit avec mon bébé tu sauras le protéger *Elle sourit doucement*

Kisame : Oui Itachi seras jamais mal avec moi

Mikoto : Tu passeras le bonjour a tes parents Kisame , Aller bébé sa iras daccord *Elle mit sa main dans sont sac a main et en sortie 1000$* Prend sa pour payer le premier mois pour ton loyé je croit que ta mit de l'argent dans un compte tu l'utiliseras je payerais ton auto

Itachi : J'ai plus de dette sur l'auto Kisame ma échanger une voiture

Mikoto *Te regarde* : C'est vrai ?

Kisame : Oui ^^ il semblais pas bien dans sa Mustang alors je lui est echanger contre une Impala SS 87 payer clair

Mikoto : Wow c'est si généreux de ta part Kisame ... Oh bébé ton père arrive tu serais mieux d'y aller

Itachi : Tu viendras me voir maman ?

Mikoto : Oui mon fils

Itachi : Je t'aime maman *Murmure*

Mikoto : Je t'aime aussi Itachi *Elle murmuras aussi et je me détacha d'elle alors que tu m'ammenas a ton auto , Tobi entras dans sont auto*

Tobi : Et Kisame je peu aller chez toi ?

Kisame : Oui

Deidara : On se revoit 'Tachi

Itachi : Oui *M'assied sur le siège passager alors que Kisame s'assied conducteur*

Kisame : J'irai pas a mon entrainement de Foot cette après midi on iras sur internet te trouvé un appart

Itachi : Il faut que tu y aille sinon tu va te faire tuer ...

Kisame : Mais non mon père comprendras

Itachi : Tu fait trop pour moi Kisame ...

Kisame : Parce que je t'aime mon ange *Tu caressa ma joue*

Itachi : Je t'aime aussi bébé *Murmure , tu démarra l'auto et on alla chez toi en collant Tobi derrière qui étais avec Deidara il se garras devant la maison tandis que tu te garras dans le garage et on entras tous en même temps tu me regarda*

Kisame : Je vais chercher mon portable en haut et je reviens on va chercher pour cette appart

Itachi : Merci *Va dans le salon rejoindre les 5 autres qui végétais , sauf Tobi et Deidara qui eux mettais de l'ambiance en parlant*

Pain : 'Tachi alors sa va mieux ?

Itachi : Je suis dehors que chez moi et j'ai 1000$ pour mon loyer ...

Mangetsu : Tu te cherche des colocs *Tu arriva avec ton Macbook dans le salon*

Kisame : On va faire coloc ensemble

Mangetsu : Déjà ?

Kisame : Je veut pas le lacher il a besoin de support

Itachi : Bébé

Kisame : Y'ia pas de bébé qui tienne tu dit rien la dessus mon père me tueras pas ...

Itachi : Bon okay *Tu installas le mac sur la table du salon et t'assied au sol en écartant les jambes tu tappotas la place je vint m'y installer alors que je me colla a ton torse tu embrassa le sommet de ma tête et alla voir sur des sites de maison a vendre ou a loué et des appart a loué ou a vendre*

Kisame : Comment tu le trouve celui la ? *Tu me montras un loft avec un plancher de bois très pâle couvert d'un grand tapis blanc et au salon tronais un sofa en cuire noir et une télé a écran plat , tu changeas la photo et me montras la cuisine , dans les couleur de rouge , de chrome et de noir et une longue banquette noir en L dans un coin de mur avec une table en vitre , tu changeas de photo et me montras la salle de bain avec un bain tourbillon et dans les couleur bleu pâle mais pas trop avec du noir au accesoire* Et bouquet final la chambre *Tu me montras la chambre lit triple (J'ai oublier le nom King ? Queen ? anyway) Dans des couleur sombre comme je l'aime et des accesoire dans le rouge et le bleu flash et les mur noir avec un ciel de lit rouge de ''rideau'' et une tête de lit capitonné longeas le mur sur le long et le large du lit jusqu'au plafond et tu ouvrit l'avant dernière image la salle de bain de la chambre des maitres qui étais ennorme comportais un bain tourbillon une douce en verre et une toilette et un lavabo dans des couleur crème et de style très grècque et égyptien , la dernière pièce étais vide mais c'étais pour faire une autre chambre* Alors comment tu la trouve ?

Itachi *Regarde le prix de 900$ de location* : Trop cher ...

Kisame : Cher pour toi mais pas pour moi bébé ... et a deux sa reviens pas cher sa vient a 450$ chaque

Itachi : J'ai 25 000$ en épargne

Kisame : Et moi j'ai 100 000$ en épargne ... on serais capable de se le payer se loft bébé ... *Tout le monde vint voir et tout le monde commentas que c'étais vraiment le loft idéal pour nous deux*

Itachi : On apelle pour savoir si il est toujours libre et quand on peu le visiter et on voit après daccord ?

Kisame : Marché conclus ^^

Itachi : Faudrais aussi en parler a tes parents tu sais ...

Kisame : Pas toute suite d'accord ?

Itachi : Mais bébé ...

Kisame : Pas de mais ... *Tu pris ton cellulaire et apellas*

Agente immobilière (On va l'apeller A.I) : Oui ?

Kisame : Est-ce que le loft sur Coriel Street est encore disponible ?

A.I : Attendez voir *Elle regarde sur sont petit ordi* Oui mais j'ai un acheteur potentiellement interesser vous vouliez le visitez ?

Kisame : Oui ...

A.I : Disponible a 2:00 sa vous va ?

Kisame : Oui ... il est quel heure présentement ?

A.I : 1:25

Kisame : Bien merci aurevoir

A.I : De rien *Tu raccrocha tu me regarda*

Kisame : On a rendez-vous a 2:00 pour visiter

Itachi : Faudrais que j'aille chercher mes affaires chez nous aussi après

Pain : Vous retournez pas a l'école ?

Tobi : Non

Deidara : Euhh non

Kisame : On iras après de toute facon tes parents doivent repartir et non on y retourne pas

Zetsu : Boff je suis trop lâche

Mangetsu : Yeah idem

Pain : Bon d'accord alors *Il s'évacha* On peu rester ici ?

Kisame : Ouais mais vous toucher a rien sauf le frigo et les trucs dans ma chambre et si vous aller dans ma chambre vous fouillez pas dans mes tiroirs si vous chercher la came elle est au sous sol dans un petit coffre la combinaison c'est 45 - 60 - 05

Les 5 : Okay *Je te regarda*

Kisame : Le temps qu'on se rendre il seras mon 10 environ alors on y va ?

Itachi : Okay *Me lève tu fit pareille et au bout de 20 minutes on étais arriver au loft*

FIN DU CHAPITRE 3

Prochain Chapitre : Hors de question

? : Il est hors de question que tu parte sinon je te coupe les vivres

Kisame : Alors coupe l'est moi je vais m'arranger seul

? : Viens chercher tes trucs et tes bagnioles pour les mettres dans ton entrepot et après part avec ton ''ami''

Kisame : Papa c'est pas simplement un ami

? : J'ai crus deviner sa change rien si tu continue tes études

Kisame : J'aurai plus le moyen de me l'est payer

? : Okay okay va a l'école et je continue de te payer a une condition tu viens a la maison manger une fois au 2 semaines histoire que ta mère te voit un peu d'accord on s'entend bien ?

Kisame : A une seul condition

? : Oui il pourras venir ...

Kisame : Merci p'pa


End file.
